My Wonderful Stony Series
by CallMeStranger
Summary: Hey, you! Yes, you. Are you looking for Stony? Well look no further, for I hold the key to your problems. Just click here!
1. Chapter 1: Fourth of July

**Author's Note: Im going to try and keep these to a minimum. This is a collection of stony one shots that I can write whenever I get the urge to...so yeah about once or twice a day. Umm... I may take requests in the future? They'd have to be really good though. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I could own the avengers...I won't... But I could...**

_Fourth of July_

It wasn't a big deal. Not really. But deep inside, Steve couldn't help but care, just a little bit. Sure he wanted to celebrate his birthday. Anyone would, I mean... It's a birthday. But... It was complicated. Captain America, oh how ironic his birthday was on the Fourth of July. He would never hear the end of it, ESPECIALLY if Tony found out.

Steve found it quite annoying how he was never anything but cap, or capcical in his eyes. This would only contribute to his teasing. Steve hated the teasing, but otherwise, the man wasn't all bad. He was sort of...kind of... Nice maybe? Ok so maybe he liked him a little more than he'd care to admit, but was that such a crime? Steve laughed at this. Of course, it _USED_ to be...but not anymore. Besides, Tony didn't have to know. No one had to know.

Steve told himself this over and over but he never fully believed it.

Yet, tomorrow was the Fourth of July. Oh great.

"It'll be awesome, I have my own fire cracker launcher and everything. It'll be like Christmas." Tony promised the group of people now in his living room. They've been living there a long time, it's not new.

Natasha was smiling in amusement. "Stark, why must you always be so...festive?"

Tony scoffed. "Thats nothing. Steve will be making pancakes for everyone! The best breakfast you'll ever eat, easily."

Of course he never consulted Steve about this, but he was currently nursing a cup of...juice and couldn't very well respond at the moment. His only response was a very deep blush at which Tony smirked.

"Right Steve?"

He swallowed. "Uh...sure I guess."

Tony started walking around his chair menacingly. Very close to Steve. He could smell his strong cologne, yet only a hint of it here and there, and he could make out every single wrinkle and crease in his suit. A handsome suit actually. Fitting to its owner. So close... All he had to do was reach out, just slightly... No. No no no no no. Nope. Not happening. No.

Steve stiffened and restrained himself. "I mean it would of helped if you'd asked first."

Tony chuckled and rested on the edge of the armchair ever so gently, brushing Steve's arm. "I don't ask captain, I do." He claimed as Steve bit his lip.

"But hey, it's the Fourth of July! If anyone should be excited its you cap. Fourth of July, America, captain America, is anyone else here making the connection?" Tony questioned standing up again.

Steve's mouth went dry suddenly. What was he playing at?

"Tony..."

"No no, I mean it's just... So you. Don't you think? Hey, here's an idea, you could wear your suit! Everyone looking at the top of my tower would get a nice eyeful of good old spangles over here." He said, patting Steve on the shoulder like they were old friends.

Right. Right, Steve should of assumed. But he couldn't concentrate. Tony still hasn't moved his arm. He didn't dare look at it, or draw any attention to it at all. But that didn't change the fact he could still _feel_ it. Burning through his shirt. No. Tony didn't- it was just- no, this wasn't happening. Tony's fingers tapped in place where they were, obviously bored. What could only be defined as electricity shot through his shoulder at each tap. _Don't think about it. Don't you even dare!_

"-so you'll do it right?" Tony asked.

"What?" Steve blinked, coming out of his little coma. Tony's hands stop tapping and left his shoulder. Thank god, now he could _think._

"I said, you'll wear your suit right?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Now it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on!" Tony whined.

Steve stood up to leave. "I said NO." He growled firmly, already desperately trying to forget his little shoulder stunt.

Of course tony wasn't talking about his birthday. No he was talking about the Fourth of July and how funny it would be if a certain mr spangles showed up. No one tried to stop Steve as he retired to his bedroom. Tony didn't care about Steve. He cared about Captain America. That would be like Steve falling for iron man. He didn't want to think about loving a mere suit of armor, nor did he want tony to notice him just because of his get up. It sure seemed like he did though. Steve sighed and buried his face in his pillow. _Get out of my HEAD already!_

* * *

><p>The next day Steve woke up and made pancakes for everyone, just like Tony askednonchalantly demanded. Natasha ate her red velvet ones, satisfaction clear on her face as they waited for everyone else. Bruce walked in and smiled at his placemat. There lay one giant pancake covered in syrup.

"Clever." He mumbled as he took his seat.

Just as he sat, Clint walked in, his hair ruffled like he hadn't slept at all.

He glared at everyone as if daring them to say anything. Instead, Steve pointed to his usual spot on the counter where his plate held pancakes in the shape of wings. (With a side of berries).

At this he brightened considerably and hopped up into his usual position already picking at the berries.

Steve leaned against the counter, the comfort of the morning settling in.

It was only missing one thing. Come to think of it-

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked, as if he couldn't care less, taking a sip of...milk.

Everyone shifted and the feeling in the room quickly fell from comfort to tension.

"He's uh.. down in his lab...still." Bruce coughed, cutting off a few small pieces of his pancake.

"Oh, but don't worry about Thor." Clint added sarcastically. "It's not like he's not here either."

Steve felt a familiar heat rise up his neck, burning pink. Ok, so maybe he should of noticed Thor wasn't there. How suspicious it looked that he only noticed Tony's absence. He was just about to make some lame excuse as to why he didn't mention him too when they all heard a booming voice drawing near.

"But I did not MEAN to, friend Tony!" Thor cried as he entered the kitchen, cradling a broken coffee maker.

"I don't want to hear it point break." Said genius grumbled. "It's going to take forever to fix it."

Steve relaxed at the distraction. "Your pancakes are on the table." He nodded to a very aggravated Tony. They were shaped like gears.

"Cute." Tony noted, completely ignoring them while fidgeting with the remains of his beloved coffee maker. Steve guided him to his seat.

"Eat."

Tony looked up at him. Dumbfounded. "I don't eat anything without coffee in my system first." He stated, moving to get up.

Steve shoved him back down. "You're always down in your lab drinking coffee. I think you can hold down breakfast for once."

Tony stared at Steve with a look that could only be described as amused.

"Okkkk then..." He muttered, picking at the food.

Natasha, of course didn't show it, but she was surprised. Not many people told the great Tony Stark what to do and got away with it. Well, besides pepper. But he still had a soft spot for her, even if she couldn't handle dating him anymore.

After Tony "finished" his meal he gazed up at Steve and pouted. "Can I leave the table now mother?"

Steve laughed and stepped away. "Sure, why not."

Already moving on from their little bonding session, Tony started working on his beloved coffee machine. "Alright, so everyone will be at the roof at eight right?" He questioned over his shoulder.

Everyone sighed in agreement. Like hell Tony would take an answer other than that.

Steve nodded, but he knew he wasn't going to be there. He was looking forward to a nice quite evening in his room. Well not completely quiet because this was New York, plus it was the fourth...it's not like he didn't hear the fireworks they've been shooting for two weeks now.

The rest of the day was spent with Steve helping Pepper bake pies and more than a few other treats, Bruce hanging red, white, and blue streamers everywhere, Natasha keeping Thor busy with the fireworks on TV, and Clint off doing who knows what. Tony? Actually, no one knew what he was up to. Someone should really look into that. Of course no one did, considering how busy everyone was. No one even seemed to notice... Except Steve. To be honest, it was bugging him way more than it should of. Steve jumped as he burned his fingers on the pan he (very stupidly) had taken out of the oven, without any gloves.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, dropping the pan while sucking on his poor fingers. Pepper frowned and bent down to inspect them.

"You burned yourself! Luckily it's not that bad..." She fretted wrapping it up with a rag.

"Thanks- and uh.. sorry about the cookies." Steve blushed and bent down to pick up his mess.

"It's alright. We still have plenty more." Pepper shrugged, icing yet another cupcake.

Just then Tony burst in, wearing jeans and a stained tank top. He had grease smears on his hands and his cheek. "What happened? I heard Steve- I heard someone scream." Tony stuttered, his eyes looking around the room frantically.

Pepper smirked. "He just burnt himself that's all. How did you hear? Here's a better question, where have you been?"

"Fixing the firework machine to my liking. Are you sure nothing happened that needs... I don't know, medical attention?" Tony cringed at the sight of Steve's (half assed) bandage.

Steve his his hand behind his back. "It'll heal in a little bit." He whispered.

"Oh, that's right." Tony said, relaxing when he didn't see blood. "You've been busy." He observed the numerous treats on the counter and more than a few pies. He took a cookie and bit into it.

"Mmm, good job." He complimented.

Pepper grinned. "Oh, I didn't make those."

Tony swallowed and his eyes widened considerably. He turned to notice Steve shuffling his feet and staring at the floor.

"Uh, good job?" He repeated.

"Thanks." Steve mumbled, refusing to look up at anything but the floor. How interesting it seemed all of a sudden. Why was tony here? He looked so concerned when he rushed in, distracted from his work. How did he hear Steve scream if he was on the roof? He closed his eyes. He felt worse than a high schooler. Crushing on someone and jumping to conclusions every time said person did anything nice for him. _Stop it_.

He mentally kicked himself.

Tony grabbed another cookie and decided to (not so discreetly) leave the room. But Before he left, he called, "You guys. Me. Top of the tower. 5 minutes." Leaving a slightly aggravated Steve and pepper in his wake. So demanding. Steve would say only slightly because he was still getting over the fact that _Tony Stark _complimented _him._

Pepper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are we going to do with him?" She shook her head, grabbed a tray of something random (she didn't look), and followed. Leaving Steve all alone.

Thank god. Now if he could just sneak off to his room... Ok. He made it. Alright, good. _Don't just sit there, open the door before someone sees you,idiot!_

Right. Good. Was it really that easy? Steve opened the door. Of course not.

There stood Tony looking out the window, as of Steve had never entered.

"What're you doing here?" Steve nearly cried.

"The more important question is... What are you doing here?" Tony said, turning to face him.

Steve blushed. "How did you know I wouldn't come?"

"Simple." He let his eyes trail down. Steve's eyes followed and he noticed a cupcake in Tony's hands. Two candle shaped "9" and "5" stuck on top. Steve swallowed. "I'm not an idiot Steve. When I hacked into shield, I have to admit that I found it pretty ironic, but I do know it's your birthday. We're friends right? Why didn't you say something?"

Steve tried to speak. In the end all he could manage was, "Why do you care? Why didn't you tell everyone? Could've had a nice laugh about it couldn't you."

"It's your birthday man! You always do this! You don't tell anyone anything and then lock yourself away like some sort of teen. I can't want to get you something on your birthday?" He explained.

Steve glared at him. "You mean for Captain America."

Tony ignored this statement. "Seriously, there must be something you want. What is it?"

"I don't want anything."

"Sure you do." Tony insisted, setting the cupcake on his dresser.

Steve shifted. "It's not that simple."

Tony scoffed. "In case you didn't notice, I'm Tony Stark. I can get pretty much whatever I want. Cap, name it, and it's yours."

Steve laughed half heartedly. "I seriously doubt you could get me what I want."

"Try me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's just not that easy Tony. You can't buy this!" He snapped.

"What is it? Some sort of dream thing that doesn't exist? I can build it, seriously be creative."

Steve grabbed at his hair. "Ugh! Tony, just let it be!"

"No. I refuse to leave this room without an answer."

"Well it looks like neither of us is getting what we want tonight." Steve retorted, annoyed.

"How complicated could it be? Just one thing! I know you want at least one thing!"

"You couldn't possibly understand."

Tony quieted. "What, do you want your real friends or something?"

"No! It's not-that's not-you know what? Stop guessing!"

"I'm beginning to want you to make me." Tony stepped forward so they were only inches away from each other.

"You're just making it worse!" Steve cried in frustration.

"Is it so expensive you just can't ask? Too dirty? Let me guess, you want to earn it or something."

"Stop- just please stop!"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal!"

"Then why are you making it seem like that?" Steve countered.

Instead he went back to guessing. "Can you not explain it? Is it revenge? Want to move out? How about-"

"IT'S YOU,YOU ARROGANT LITTLE ASS!" Steve finally yelled, stopping Tony mid-sentence.

Steve continued, figuring he had just messed everything up, why not fuck it up some more? It's been KILLING me not telling you how much I like you! How much I lOVE your smile, your clothes, your looks, your laugh, your science obsession, ALL of your obsessions, the way you yawn after denying you're not tired, your snarky remarks, EVERYTHING. AND YOU NEVER NOTICE! YOU never notice anything except for CAPTAIN AMERICA, because that's obviously all I am to you! Now do you believe me? How Unbelievably screwed up everything is now!?" Steve blurted turning to leave. He couldn't even bring himself up to look at him.

"...Steve...?" Tony whispered, stopping him from turning the door knob. He said his name. He said it.

"What? Want to make fun of me, I'm guessing? Go ahead. I'm ready."

He turned and he saw Tony standing there, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. "Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked quietly.

"...well...yes." Steve faltered.

"One moment." Be brushed past him and into the hallway where the whole world could hear him shout. Whooping and cheering as loud as he could for what seemed like only seconds,then coming back in to a very confused Steve.

"Now that that's out of the way... "He muttered, grabbing Steve's arm as he drew him in for a kiss. It was deep, and passionate. Very long, leaving Steve dizzy and breathless when tony finally broke it.

"I have a secret too." He whispered, containing his joyful laughter.

Steve couldn't talk. He just couldn't. God had come down and taken his ability of speech just to toy with him.

So he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist instead.

"Is this real?" He breathed in Tony's hair. He just had to know. This couldn't- it was too good. So unbelievably surreal.

"As real as it gets." Tony replied, muffled by Steve's shoulder, the heat of his breath warming his skin through his shirt. "You were there for me when I needed it Steve, and I took advantage of it like I always do with everything and messed it up by making you feel like this. I'm just being an ass with no concern for anyone's feelings but m-" he was cut off by Steve's lips, and he relaxed into it for a brief moment.

"No Tony, you're not as selfish as you think. If anything you care to much. It's just- this can't be happening." Steve breathed. He was sitting there hugging and _kissing _his all time favorite person in the world who possibly LIKED HIM BACK. He could fly right now, he was that happy.

Tony guides them to Steve's bed, and they sat. Steve's arm wrapped around tony while the billionaire rested his head on his shoulder. It was so perfect he just didn't want to move. He immediately rethought this notion as Tony turned them and started leaving trails of lazy kisses up his neck. "You sure this is what you want?" He asked, grinning against his skin.

"Jesus yes." Steve gasped as Tony bit a patch of sensitive skin under his jaw.

"Good lord you're a tomato." Tony snickered when he pulled up. (Much to Steve's disappointment.)

"S-shut up." Steve shuddered as Tony pushed him down. (well he let him) They were laying down now and Steve had a good idea where this was going.

"I'm just happy you finally used my real name." Steve smiled and Tony decided to snuggle down by Steve for a while, changing the pace and nearly giving Steve whiplash.

Tony sighed contently as Steve's arm encased him, pulling him into the soldiers warm grasp. He felt Steve's other hand run through his hair and he moaned. "I never want to leave this room."

Steve grinned evilly and rubbed his thigh against the others causing Tony to gasp. Steve wasn't letting Tony get away with what he pulled. He was going to get something out of this other than a confession. Tony seemed to feel the same way. Just as fast as before, he moved so he was suddenly on top of Steve, straddling him.

"You know..." He mused, his hands traveling lower and lower down Steve's body as he flashed a seductive grin, causing Steve to whimper. He absolutely _ached _with want.

"If this night goes like I think it will, then I'm going to be saying your name a whole hell of a lot more than before."

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed that perfect little ending. ;D Don't go anywhere, there's more to come in the future. It will never be complete, so you can look forward to that at least!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Win

_I Win_

"B4?" Tony asked.

"How do you do that?" Steve questioned placing a red peg on his ship.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I know all. I see all."

"Well it's really annoying." Steve sighed, frustrated. "C7."

"Ah, no. You missed." Tony replied, barely stiffling a laugh at Steve's (adorably) hopeless look.

"Can we play something else?"

"No. Sore loser." Tony sneered.

"Seriously? You've already sunken four of my ships, besides the one you've already hit twice." Steve whined.

All he got in response was- "B5."

Steve glared at him from across the floor. "Annnnnddddd you win. Again."

Tony couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed until he was curled over on his side, while Steve cleared up their boards. He continued laughing until he was gasping for breath, more than a few tears running down his cheek.

"Very funny." Steve pouted, putting the game back on the shelve where it belonged.

"Oh, not the puppy dog pout, please." Tony pleaded sitting up.

"That was a _frown."_ He growled crossing his arms as he stalked out of the living room.

Tony composed himself as he scampered after him. He found Steve leaning against the counter by the (freakin huge) window in the kitchen. The sun was setting, leaving orange rays peering over the buildings in the distance as pink flooded the kitchen. Steve didn't acknowledge Tony as he joined him.

"You're not still angry are you? It was so stupid." Tony said, turning to face him after a few minutes.

"You always beat me at every game, then rub it in my face. It's-embarrassing. And your little fits of laughter don't help." Steve grumbled, refusing to look at the genius.

"Oh come on, it's just a game."

"Yeah, for now." Steve interrupted shifting to face him, uncrossing his arms. "What about tomorrow? Then you can make me look like an idiot again over something I just don't understand. Then the day after that and the day after that. It's just not fair, Tony. It makes me feel so-so stupid."

"Aww no. No, you're not stupid. You may be one of the smartest, most persistent people I've ever met." Tony grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles reassuringly.

"Yeah right. You know tons of people with more skills than me." Steve replied, maybe slightly letting Tony comfort him. Just slightly.

Tony internally punched himself. If he hadn't laughed so hard he wouldn't have to be dealing with all these...feelings. He didn't do touchy-feely conversations.

"Ok, so that may be true. But our world has evolved since your time and that _is_ a pretty unfair advantage. If it makes you feel any better, I could help you with the more confusing things." Tony chided, deciding to just hold Steve's hand.

Steve pulled away from him, moving to the other side of the room.

"It's a nice offer Tony, but I don't think you'd be able to explain much of anything to me without banging your head against a wall for a few hours."

"I want to Steve, I mean it." Tony stated, sneaking up to him and snaking his arms around his waist possessively. Steve sighed but placed his arms around Tony's neck. They stood like that for a while, Tony's chin just barely reaching the soldiers shoulder, listening to the /thump thump/ of his heartbeat.

Then Steve finally broke the silence. "Oh like cuddling fixes everything."

"It does when it involves us. Besides, I'm working on it." Tony retaliated, breathing in Steve's neck. "Did you just shower or something? You smell way to good for it to be natural."

Steve chuckled. "Yes, I shower everyday. Hey- don't change the subject. I still feel made fun of."

Tony groaned, pulling away. "You know what, I'm sorry. I. Am. Sorry. Ok? I didn't mean to make you feel dumb or idiotic or anything. Nor have I ever meant to, ever." Tony blurted, exasperated.

Steve nodded, impressed. "Ok, ok. I get it. I accept your ever so desperate apology. Moving on, are you going to get some sleep or what? You've been up for days now."

Tony swallowed. "Well, I was _planning_ on going back to my lab after a few games..."

Steve grabbed his arm.

"But I have a feeling you're not going to let me." Tony finished, leaning into Steve's side.

"Thats right. Come on, lets go." Steve smiled, pulling away.

"Uh, I'll meet you up there. I just have a few things to do first."

To this Steve moaned. "You better not take long." He warned and left.

Tony leaned against the counter. /whoa/ The room tilted slightly. He shook his head. /Alright, better,/and he started off for his lab.

"Jesus, you're still up?" Bruce called from his spot in the room.

"Yeah, so what? You're up too."

"No, I'm closing up and getting ready for bed. You, you're an insomniac." He corrected.

"Whatever, I'm just putting some things away."

_Sir, it appears Mr Rodgers is looking for you in the kitchen, and requests your presence as soon as possible_. Jarvis announced.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and gripped the table next to him for a second.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy I guess." Tony replied, shaking his head as he made his way upstairs.

"Then I suggest you get some sleep." Bruce called after him in his doctor's voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tony muttered on his way up.

"Hey." Steve grinned at tony from across the kitchen.

"Hey. Can't stay away from me for more than a few minutes can you?" Tony teased mischievously, leaning against the counter again. Just for a little bit. Was it normal for the room to be spinning like that?

" I just wanted to make sure you didn't lock yourself up down there again..."-he paused-"Hey, you look a little ill. Is something wrong?" Steve worried.

Tony laughed, but stopped when his vision blurred. He tried blinking it away. "Who even uses the word ill any-" his hand fumbled for the edge of the counter as his vision cut momentarily, but he missed and fell, hitting his head on a cabinet handle.

The last thing he registered before blacking out was Steve's frantic, "Tony? Tony!"

"...Steve..." And then nothingness.

* * *

><p>Tony heard the beeping of some sort of machine before he even opened his eyes. Ah, technology. He opened his eyes and winced at the cruel light hanging over head. Tony shifted and found himself laying in some sort of bed.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" He questioned, although he knew very damn well where he was. He jumped when he heard Pepper's voice to the side of him.

"You have everyone worried sick you know that?" Pepper sighed, pouring him a glass of water.

Tony's eyes started adjusting to the room. The very familiar white sheets and small windows. A doctors chair and small ledge with a computer installed on top of it. His gaze flitted to the side where a particular super soldier slept in one of the uncomfortable guest chairs. His face unusually pale, his hair ruffled.

Tony dropped his head back down and groaned. "How long have I been out this time?"

"Two days." She clicked her heels awkwardly. "...he hasn't left your side ever since." She added hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, and hit your head. Steve started freaking out when he saw blood and called for Bruce. They brought you here. The doctor diagnosed it as a result from lack of proper protein and vitamins.

"Run that by me again?" Tony cringed, rubbing at his temple.

"When's the last time you ate?" Pepper questioned instead of explaining it again, while closing the binder she held in front of her.

"Uh, couldn't of been that long ago. I had coffee that one time. I-I guess I haven't eaten much for a few days." Tony admitted sheepishly.

Pepper quirked her brow.

"Ok, maybe-actually- kind of, a few weeks."Tony gave in, rubbing the back of his head.

Pepper sighed, holding back a scolding Tony bet she was just aching to give. "It wouldn't of been so bad had you slept at least a few hours. But of course, knowing you, you didn't."

Tony was about to lie to/correct her when Steve jolted awake in his seat.

"Tony!" He called sitting up, then looking down again, his head in his hands. Must of been some really bad dream.

"Yes sweetheart?" Tony whispered, nearly scaring the daylights out of him.

"You're awake..." He breathed in relief.

Pepper cleared her throat and stood to leave. "I'm afraid I have to go and smooth things over with the directors at yesterday's meeting. Get better soon Tony." She excused herself with a glare in Tony's direction.

"Thanks Pep." He muttered as the door shut behind her.

Steve moved his seat closer to Tony and stroked his forehead. "You needed three stitches. There was _so much_ blood." He choked.

Tony grabbed at his arm. "I'm fine Steve. It's alright."

"It's my fault. I should of noticed. I slept with you for crying out loud! How could I not notice? This wouldn't of happened if-"

"If I hadn't been such a careless dope and actually ate something." Tony interrupted. "This could never be your fault, stop beating yourself up over it."

Steve shuddered and laid his hands over Tony's arc reactor. "You scared the hell out of me." His eyes flittered up to the others and held his gaze.

"Didn't mean to." Tony said truthfully.

Steve didn't reply as he leant down to place a kiss on his lips. A soft kiss, his lips trembling against Tony's more steadier ones.

"Will you stop shaking?" Tony asked when he pulled away. His face mere inches from his.

"I can try." He whispered and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, keeping his hand right on top of Tony's chest.

They sat like this for a while until Tony's curiosity got the best of him. "How long do I have to stay in this horrible place?" He asked, his face betraying a look of absolute disgust.

Steve laughed softly despite the situation. "A few days."

"Ugh!" Tony groaned. "It's going to be SO boring all alone."

"Who says you'll be alone?" Steve questioned, opening his eyes again.

"Oh right. You'll be here. Fun." Tony said in mock disappointment.

"You're lucky it isn't longer."

To this, Tony stuck out his tongue. Steve just smiled because that's just what Tony did, made him smile. Nonetheless, Tony was glad Steve stayed the next day.

"Steve?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes tony?"

"I'm bored." He claimed lifting his head.

Steve sat quietly for a few moments before getting up and leaving. Tony was going to call for him when he reappeared again, holding a pad of paper and a few pencils.

"There's one game we haven't played yet." He explained, taking a seat next to the very, very bored billionaire.

"Oh, what game?"Tony replied curiously, sitting up.

"Hangman. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes. I haven't played in a while, but yeah." Tony remembered, thinking back to when he was six.

"Good. If I win, you have to eat something. Nine letters. Go." Steve said, tapping the pad with his pencil.

Tony was going to ask what he would get if he won, but let it be considering all the things he owed Steve right now. Including this game. "Ok, how about a?"

"Yes." He answered,making sure Tony could see the notepad as he filled in two of the spaces.

The game continued for about five minutes and tony was losing. By a lot. He only guessed the letter r and s, and was horribly confused.

"Umm, D." He guessed.

"Nope. I win." Steve claimed, grabbing an apple and throwing it to him.

Tony bit into it. "What was the word?"he wondered between bites of apple.

"Breakfast." Steve grinned.

Tony scoffed. "Figures."

Afterwards, they continued playing another game which Tony also lost. They played game after game but Tony never once won, just one time. He hadn't even notice how much he had unconsciously eaten.

He did notice on the last game though. Steve smirked as Tony gave up. " Who would of thought you'd beat me at this so many times? I can't eat anymore Steve. I give up." He cried.

Steve laughed as Tony's words set in. "Wait a minute! You little- you little-"he sputtered.

Steve leaned in closer, his eyes filled with admiration, making tony swallow. "Y-you tricked me." He accused, but quickly found it very hard to be mad, or even care for that matter as Steve pushed closer still for a kiss. This one was stronger, more passionate. Confident. Leaving the both of them feeling light headed as Tony gasped for air. His eyes met Steve's.

Before Tony brought their lips together again, he just barely heard Steve mumble joyously- "I win."


	3. Chapter 3: Floor 37

**Author's Note: Hello again all of my (very patient) readers. I know, I know, I haven't updated in _forever!_ This, will hopefully make up for my absence. Enjoy! Side note: I take back whatever I said about reviews. Review if you want, don't if you don't. That's perfectly fine by me.**

_Floor 37_

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!"

"What, What, What, What, What?"

That's what you would have heard had you walked into Tony's lab after Steve rushed in. Steve's eyes sparkled as Tony looked up at him expectantly. "You'll never guess what I found." Steve challenged. Tony set down his tools and sighed.

"I don't want to play the guessing game. Just tell me." The sooner Steve told him and got it over with, the sooner he could finish his newest suit.

"No, Why didn't _you _tell _me_?" Steve asked, not even giving Tony a chance to respond. "I went exploring through the building when I had some free time, and I found something interesting on the thirty-seventh floor." He explained excitedly, not noticing Tony stiffen.

"The...thirty-seventh floor?" He questioned. _It could be anything, _he told himself_. It could be another gym, or a library, or maybe he meant a different floor. It doesn't necessarily have to be-_

"Why didn't you tell me you had an indoor pool?" Steve asked joyously. "You always complain about having to travel to swim at the beach... When we could of swam here instead!" He claimed.

"Uhh.." Tony's mouth felt unnaturally dry all of a sudden. He swallowed. "I... Must have forgotten. With there being so many floors and whatnot." He shrugged. Steve eyed him suspiciously.

"Right..." He nodded, thinking how odd that would be. _Tony Stark, Forget something? _But then he seemed to think of something else more important. He walked forward, leaning over the project Tony had tried to return to, forcing him to look up again. "Hey, why don't we test it out?" He suggested. Tony gave Steve a suppressed smile.

"I don't know... I'm kind of busy. That pool hasn't been used in a while anyway. I doubt you would want to swim in water like that." He excused.

Steve's smile widened. "But that's the thing though! I had Jarvis test it, and it's perfectly safe. It looks good enough." He exclaimed. "Isn't that right Jarvis?"

_It appears so Mr. Rogers. _The AI's voice sounded almost reproachful .If a robot's voice could sound like that anyway.

"Right. So..." Steve urged, practically _begging _with those wide, blue, innocent eyes of his. Tony fumbled with his screwdriver, debating on what to do first. To disconnect Jarvis' voice chip, or not to disconnect it. That was the question.

"I know you say you're busy, but you're always busy." Steve continued. "Why not take a break? Please?" Tony didn't want to swim. That was the _last _thing he wanted right now. But... he did owe Steve some time together. The last time they did something together just for the fun of it must of been weeks ago. And Steve really did like swimming...

"Alright, Alright." Tony relented, a light smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes!" Steve cried and gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave, dragging Tony behind him. When they got closer to their room to change, his heart started pounding harder and harder. He swallowed.

_It's fine. It's fine, you're just getting changed, you're not going anywhere_.

As soon as they got in, Steve grabbed his swim shorts and moved for the bathroom. Tony quirked his brow. "Self-conscious much?" He laughed, grabbing his own pair. No, they weren't red and gold. (He trashed those a while ago) His new ones were green. So suck it irony, he liked green as much as any other color. Steve's were blue, not a freaking American flag like most people would think. If you asked Tony, stereotypes could just kiss his-

"Don't want to tempt you." Came a smug response from the other side of the door.

Tony paused halfway through undressing. "Point taken." Finally, when Tony had managed to talk himself into the shorts, he heard the bathroom door click, then open. Out stepped Steve, carrying all his other clothes. He easily threw them into the basket across the room. Tony smiled. "You should wear this more often." He wasn't wrong. Steve did look amazing. Not that most people _didn't _prefer such a muscular man without a shirt. Steve just smirked.

"Look who's talking." He grinned stepping closer. Tony would be lying if he said he didn't like where this was going.

Steve pressed closer and closer until they were mere centimeters away from each other, Tony practically pinned against the end of their bed. Not that he minded or anything. Steve's eyes trailed over Tony's torso then back to his face, not daring to look any further. His fingers twitched before outlining The genius' abs, then his sides. He finally broke his little trance when Tony closed the space between them.

Their faces were so close...so mind numbingly close... He could feel Tony's warm breath. He groaned and pulled away. "Later." He growled. Tony exhaled disappointedly.

"Every time.." He cursed. To which Steve gave him a scolding look.

"That's not true at all." He defended himself. "We just haven't done anything together in a while...that's all. Want to save that for later." He added.

Tony gasped. "Steve, wherever did you learn such ways to tease?"

"I learned from the best." He shrugged, grabbing a few towels. "Lets go."

Suddenly, Tony didn't feel so excited anymore. "Yeah, lets." He agreed anyway. _It's nothing. Steve just wants to...show you something that's all_, a pause in his thoughts, _Who are you trying to fool? Admit it, you're going to swim. You're going to disappoint poor old Steve just like- _Tony's sudden cringe went unnoticed as he waited behind Steve on the elevator.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!... Why? Because its true? Poor old Iron Man, afraid of a little water, how embarrassing... No...YES! Yes it's true! Can't face the truth Iron man? Pitiful! Take the suit off and what are you? You're pathetic... NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! _All these thoughts raged inside Tony's head as the elevator opened.

Steve and Tony both took a few minutes to take it all in. The size was huge! Vast, never ending maybe... Who could say? Steve was right, the water _was _looking ok. Better than ok, it was mystifying. Deep and clear. You could see all the way to the bottom without so much as a glance. You could just make out the smooth, marble steps carved perfectly into the side, leading to the first level of the pool. The only thing that ruined it was the hint of chlorine staining the air.

Steve looked around in awe. "It's perfect." He breathed.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "It's ok." Steve ignored this and set their towels down on a nearby table by the elevators entrance. "Come on." He urged, already taking his first few steps in. "The water feels a little cold, but you get used to it." He noted, noticing Tony's hesitation.

Tony nodded. "Right, alright. Ok." He muttered, stepping in. He clenched, then unclenched his fist, feeling the cold water cover his feet. At least Steve wasn't watching. Too busy "testing" the water. By testing, flipping and twisting and diving underneath it. Each move magnified under the water's surface.

This gave Tony some courage. Steve could do it, so could he. He took showers, and if the occasional trickle of water made its way down his face, he was ok with it. He drank water all the time. It didn't bother Tony when it rained, because it was just tiny little droplets hitting the top of his head every now and then. But completely submerging his entire head under water was another story.

_If I don't go under, I'll be fine_. Tony decided. How bad could it possibly be? Tony talked himself into a few more steps until his legs were fully in. A few more steps and he was at waist level.

God, it was cold. It gave the flesh on his arms and back goosebumps at the touch. Finally, he waded in to his neck, forcing the shivers that threatened to overtake him to the back of his mind. _This isn't so bad..._ Tony watched Steve dive to the bottom of the pool again.

_Then why don't you join him?_

Tony shook his head and started swimming. It really did get better after a little while. He was fine. The water was only about eight feet deep at most. It lapped at the base of his neck. _Oh yeah, Just peachy_.

He watched Steve swim over and come up again for air. He needed to breath at some point and joining Tony while just floating around was good too. "Having fun?"

Steve smiled. "You bet. The view underwater is even better."

Tony nodded. "I'll have to take your word for it." Steve's eyes lit up. "Why don't you try it?" He asked. Tony shook his head again.

"I'm fine like this." He insisted. But Steve just wouldn't let it go. "Oh come on. Don't want to pollute the water with all that grease in your hair or something?" He teased.

Tony made the most straightforward face he could make. "It's a real problem Steve. Do you want me to pollute the environment?"

Steve's eyes sparkled happily. "If that's what it takes."

Ok, now he was getting annoyed. " I prefer swimming above water if that's alright with you." He replied.

Steve sighed. "Fine, be that way." He gave up, swimming away from him. Underwater of course, until Tony couldn't see him anymore. He was sure Steve would come back sooner or later. Where could he possibly go? But he followed after him anyway. After about minute, he decided to just wait until Steve came back up. That was until he felt something brush up against his leg from behind.

Tony jumped and kicked away. Turning, he could see a pale figure swimming towards him. "Steve, what are you..." But he realized what was happening a split-second too late. He felt a strong hand wrap around his foot. His eyes widened. "No-" Then Tony felt himself go under.

The water flooding his mouth as vivid memories flooded his thoughts. He couldn't breath! Couldn't see! He was going to die here! Panic coursed through his veins as the freezing water passed over his neck, his face, through his hair, choking him. He tried screaming, kicking frantically, trying desperately to escape. He had to get away! All he remembered was twisting, turning, thrashing, churning the water all around him. It was everywhere. On his skin, in his head, everywhere. Then release.

Tony coughed and sputtered as soon as he reached the surface. He had to get out. Now.

He forced his way through the growing weight of the water as he lift his legs out of the pool. All in a matter of seconds. His movements were stiff, quick, desperate. Flopping down onto the hard, cold, tiles of the floor, he retched, trying so hard to get that taste out of his mouth and off of his skin, back arching, but nothing coming up.

He heard Steve calling his name, following him. No, no he had to get away from him. Now. Forcing his shaking legs to work, he ran for the elevator. He couldn't face Steve. Or anybody. Not now. Maybe, not ever.

Steve didn't know what happened. Tony didn't actually think that he was hurting him did he? No, he couldn't. They were just having fun... So why did he run away like that? He expected more of an angry yell, not... Not _this_. Was he _hurt_? Oh god, did he actually _hurt _him?

So many questions, but no answers within reach. He grabbed their towels and followed after Tony, calling his name. He quickly gave up on that, knowing exactly where he would run to. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator moved between floors, water falling off of him and pooling on the floor. That didn't matter. Only one thing mattered just then. Finding Tony.

He burst out the door, nearly before it opened, ignoring the beep announcing his arrival. The glass door...the glass door...aha! He quickly punched in the number code that Jarvis had given him long ago and it opened, revealing more of the room. Staying where he was, his eyes followed a trail of water droplets leading to a stool where Tony sat, tapping away furiously at different screens laid out before him. His hair matted to his forehead, the skin around his eyes an agitated pink, whether from the chlorine or something else, Steve didn't know. If he stood absolutely still, he could just make out Tony's constant trembling.

"Uh...Tony?" He called.

"What?" Tony barked from his position, refusing to look up at him.

"I...uh..." Hmm, what did one say in such a situation? "I- I brought you a towel." He answered, holding it out for him to see.

"How kind of you," Tony managed to say without biting Steve's head off.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Steve began.

"For what?" Steve now had his full attention. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for!" He accused him, eyes seething. "You don't know a _thing_! You have no right to apologize!"

Now Steve was getting annoyed. "I don't even know what happened!" He cried. "If there's something I should apologize for, it's if I did anything to you, and as far as I can tell, I didn't hurt you!"

"Ha! Didn't hurt me? No, you didn't hurt me. It's perfectly ok to drag someone underwater after they tell you they don't WANT to damn it!"

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but ended up closing it again. He was at a loss for that one. "I was just playing around... It wasn't suppose to end like..._that._" He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter! You don't fucking do that Steve! You just don't!" Tony retaliated, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis on just how pissed he was. Steve guessed he was very, _very_ pissed. But he was just plain confused, and now he was starting to get a little angry too.

"Well I didn't know that would happen! Why didn't you just yell at me then?"

"You think it's easy for me to run around and spill my darkest secrets to everyone I know?" He spluttered. "The last time I gave my _address _to the press, my house was attacked!"

"HOW is that my fault? Why are we even talking about secrets anyway?" Steve paused. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't _trust _me?"

Any other day, at any other time, Tony would have denied this and then tried to slap some sense into him. (Literally) But now...now...

"I trusted you today and look what happened!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, and it showed clear on Steve's face.

"Well...I'm sorry spending time with you is such a mistake." He muttered, throwing the towel on the table as he left.

_He has no right... None at all. This is his fault..._ a pause, _But...you never told him... Don't you think you can trust him? He didn't know... _Tony held his hand in his hands. This was so not fair. He was right, but wrong at the same time. Which one was he? Right or wrong? _He's the one who almost drowned me! Where in that event is anything my fault?... Where is it his fault? He wouldn't hurt me on purpose. He didn't know... Why should he know? Why does he have to know everything about me? I barely know anything about him and his secrets... That's not true, he trusts me. What would it feel like to not be trusted by someone I love?... It's not about trust though! If he had listened, none of this would have happened... If I had told him that I didn't like swimming he would of suggested something else... I don't know that!... He only wanted to spend time with me. If I wasn't the way I was then he wouldn't have even had enough time to explore floors 1-36... It's not my fault...He didn't know... He didn't listen...He. Didn't. Know..._

All of this was giving Tony a headache, and on top of it all, he could still feel the water surrounding him. Holding him captive. Killing him. He stared, blurry eyed, at the towel in front of him.

He didn't want to feel the water anymore. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to get rid of it all. Make it go away.

He grabbed the towel and rubbed furiously at his arms, his legs, his neck. Every patch of skin he could reach. He rubbed, and scratched over and over again until he was raw. His skin felt tingly and numb at the same time, but it didn't help. He still _felt _it all over him. Not just his face. It was everywhere. He was drowning.

Tony let out a frustrated cry and scratched at his arms again, but only succeeded in making them bleed. It was then that he gave up, throwing the stained towel at the floor. It didn't matter what he did, what he said, or where he went. It would forever stay embedded, fresh in his memory for as long as he lived.

Tony let out an animal like screech and slid down the side of the counter. It would never go away. He would never stop drowning. Oh no, he wouldn't die, but he wouldn't live either. He would forever be stuck in between, never able to do anything to change it. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Jarvis' worried voice.

_Sir, should I call for assistance_? His voice echoed around him.

"Power...down." He ordered and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em>I trusted you today and look what happened!<em>

That stung. Ok, maybe he shouldn't have pulled Tony under, but how did he know it was that big of a deal? Why was it anyway? What was so important that he wasn't-wasn't _trusted _enough to handle?

He shook his shoulders. This was ridiculous. He was a captain. He could take anything. It was his _job _to do so.

But it was Tony. Complicated. As always. But he had asked for it. Tony needed him and, maybe he did too...just a bit.

Apparently not as much as he thought.

Steve paced the kitchen floor. They had to stop ending their arguments like this. He was going down there and they were going to settle this like mature adults. He stopped pacing, then sat down.

Or maybe not. Why should he go down there and ruin things even more? He obviously wasn't trustworthy enough.

Just then Natasha walked in. She stopped. She had this way of noticing the mood in a room no matter how much you tried to cover it up. It was impressive really, whether it be her skilled assassin training, or her natural woman sense that even Pepper used sometimes, or both. She took a deep breath.

"What's up Steve?" She asked, grabbing an apple and sitting across from him.

He stared at her from across the table. "Not much."

"Oh really?" She asked with an air of carelessness, and Steve thought she would just let it go. That was of course, until he ended up on the floor with said agent on his back.

"Ow!" Steve yelped, more out of habit than actual pain. "The floor is cold you know." He grumbled.

"Do me a favor, and tell me the truth so we can get this over with and continue with our lives." Natasha smirked. You can't lie to this woman. You just can't. Ask Clint.

"It's nothing really, just Tony being Tony." Steve shrugged, and Natasha rolled off of him, letting him sit up.

"Ooookkkkkkk. What happened this time?" She sighed.

Steve shook his head. "That's just it. He won't tell me." Natasha cocked her head curiously. Steve continued. "You see, I found his pool and suggested we actually use it."

Natasha snorted. "Would of thought he got rid of that after-" her eyes widened considerably. "Wait, he went swimming?" She questioned.

Steve nodded and Natasha couldn't help her surprised face. "Huh. Well, explains...some things." She noted, observing Steve's new outfit.

Steve looked down, realizing he was still only wearing his shorts. He felt a familiar heat rise up the back of his neck and he coughed. "Uh, yeah."

Natasha grinned. "Go on."

"Right. We went swimming, and then We started messing around, and...I may have...sort of...pulled him under." He admitted sheepishly. As soon as those words left his mouth, he was back on the floor. Face up this time.

Out of nowhere, she smacked him right across the face. He looked back up at her, dazed, hair disheveled. She smacked him again. "You Idiot! It's obvious why he's so mad at you! How could you do that you son of a-" and that continued for a while. When she finally calmed down, he rubbed halfheartedly at his face.

"Ow." He grimaced.

"You deserve it." Natasha scowled.

"I can understand him being upset and all, but why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" He asked, lying on the floor. Natasha had gotten off of him, but he was too frustrated to get up. It was that bad.

"What are you TALKING about? It's as if he- he-" she trailed off, her eyes softening. "He never told you did he?" She asked the wall. She looked down into Steve's confused eyes as he sat up on his elbows.

"Tell me what? What did he not tell me?" He pleaded for an answer. Natasha looked away. "Of course not." She mumbled underneath her breath. "Of course he didn't. I thought... I just assumed..."

"Natasha, not to be rude or anything, but what is GOING ON?" Steve asked. She turned her attention back to the confused blonde.

"Steve, look, It wouldn't be right if I told you this. Tony will tell you on his own time, I'm sure." She assured him, patting his hand sympathetically. "He just went through some things that...you might have accidentally brought up again." She noticed his increasingly panicked look. "Not on purpose of course," she rushed. "It's just...it would be better heard from him is what I'm saying. It's ok to be confused, I sure as hell would be, but just let it be and I know things will work out." She promised.

Steve's mind was working a mile a minute to comprehend what Natasha was telling him. His boyfriend, Tony, went through /something/, he had no clue what, and he had brought it up again? WHAT! What happened to him? How could he fix it? How come she knew, but he didn't?

Natasha read the obvious vibes Steve was sending and gripped his hand tighter. "Steve, I know what you're thinking. You must have a lot of questions, but no matter what happens, you can not just bombard Tony with all of them at once. It's too much for his stubborn ego. Wait for him to come to you."

Steve gave her the most hopeless look he could muster. "Promise me you won't." She demanded. Steve nodded and she let go. She gave him a stern look to explain all the things she could do to make him regret hurting her team mate, and Steve understood completely. He already knew.

"Wait," he called as she steadily made her way out of the room. She stopped, but didn't turn. "Thanks." This caused Natasha to hesitate. If she had been facing him, he would see a very sad expression twisting her features for all but a moment before she righted herself.

"Don't mention it." She nodded, taking another step, but Steve stopped her again. Standing up, he balanced himself.

"Can I just ask you one question?" He pleaded, his tone finally causing her to face him.

"Steve..." She warned.

"No, I -I mean, no, I know. It's just-" he sighed, shifting on his feet, looking anywhere but her.

"Yes?" She prodded hesitantly.

After a few minutes he gave a another sigh of defeat and brought his eyes up to meet her own. "H-How come you seem to know so much more about this then I do?"

Now it was Natasha who was carefully avoiding his gaze. But Steve needed answers that she knew he wasn't going to get anytime soon. This wasn't /directly/ aimed at Tony either so...

"I'm an agent of Shield Steve, me knowing about this isn't personal on any level and he wasn't the one to tell me about it." She explained carefully. "I'm a spy. It's all business, I swear."

Steve's face looked so relieved that Natasha felt almost offended. She quickly shook off the feeling and gave him a warm smile. "If he really did make that much of an effort to swim with you, then he must be serious about you." She added, ducking out of the room before Steve could respond.

Steve didn't know what to make of that bit of info. He didn't _fully _understand it, but Natasha seemed pretty confident with her statement. Maybe Tony did trust him a little... Just not in the most obvious of ways. He had learned not to take his ranting seriously before anyway, so what made this situation any different?

Maybe spending so much time apart was starting to take its toll. Steve had made up his mind. He could put this behind him if Tony could. Maybe they just needed to talk about it. Tony had to know that Steve was sorry for...whatever he had done, dunking him at the very least. Then they could have a little time to recover and cool down. To try again. Steve decided he would like that. Trying again. Possibly somewhere more dry.

Steve made up his mind and started in the elevators direction. He only stopped when he felt the cold metal flooring of the elevator under his bare feet.

Right. Their floor first. He would change, and _then _they would talk.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up again in darkness, his arc illuminating a small space in front of him. He shifted. Wait, where was he? And <em>why <em>was he covered in...sheets?

It took him a minute to assess where he was. He wasn't kidnapped, no kidnapping arrangements were ever this comfortable. He was in his bedroom apparently, still wearing his swim shorts that had dried ages ago, and a plain t-shirt that was clearly way too big for him.

_Steve _Tony figured. Only he would do this. What had he done this time?

Tony winced when he tried sitting up on his arms. They stung badly for some reason. Tony didn't think that could mean anything good as he felt them. They were covered in something... Oh well. Just add that to his injuries list and move on.

He leaned back down into the bed, wracking his brain for any possible event that could have led to this. Oh...right, and he felt anger surge through him again, amongst other feelings.

Tony's thoughts drifted. Why was it so dark? As soon as he thought this, the lights switched on, flooding the room with light. "Huh." He muttered. How convenient.

He was in his bedroom after all. But this time, he wasn't alone.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Came a bitter voice from somewhere in the doorways direction. Tony didn't have to turn to see who it belonged to. He was too busy adjusting to the sudden brightness. This was oddly like a hangover, which, Believe Tony, he had experienced. _Many times_.

"Glad to know you care darling." He replied, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"You have no idea what you just put me through you arrogant..." Steve began, but didn't finish, walking into Tony's field of vision. "There was blood everywhere." He shuddered, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

Upon closer inspection, Tony could make out the careful bandaging around his arms, red stains poking through every now and then. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to feel like he owed Steve anything. He was suppose to be mad.

Steve didn't know if Tony would talk to him at all after Natasha's little advice session but he was willing to test his luck.

"Who does that to themselves?"

Tony shrugged. "You clearly haven't met any teenagers since-" he stopped when he saw the look on Steve's face. It was angry and disappointed and worried all in one, and he felt an anxiety attack coming on just looking at it. Well, pretty close anyway.

He closed his eyes. "Worse has happened, you'd have to admit that." He said tiredly.

"There's a difference!" Steve snapped, gripping the headboard while staring Tony down. Man, if looks could kill.

"When you're out there saving the world and you get blasted by a ray gun, that's an excuse! When you _accidentally _cut your hand while building things in your lab, that's perfectly normal! But people don't do...THIS!" He cried, holding up one of his arms.

Tony flinched (which he will deny until he's on deaths door). Everyone always told him how he should take better care of himself, then he'd make some witty joke, everyone would laugh, and they'd carry on like nothing happened. Pepper being a rare exception considering she had to deal with his bullshit on a daily basis.

But that was then, with different people he was assumed to know better than anyone else but really had no clue about. This was Steve, and he was about to find out that this soldier was _not _that easy to shake.

Seeing him flinch, he dropped the arm as if it were radioactive, a guilty look mixed with defeat crossing his face for just a slight moment. Some would say a mere trick of the light would be the reason, and Tony was more than willing to blame it on that.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I am not like "other people"." Tony spat, flipping the covers off of him and sitting up.

That ended badly.

As soon as he moved to stand up, his legs decided not to work and bright spots blurred his vision, accompanied by the throbbing of his arms, the dull tingle all over his body, and an oncoming headache...he was in hell.

He also fell over. That happened too. Tony heard Steve rushing over to help him but he waved him off.

"I'm fine! I got it, ok?!" He growled.

"Fine, enjoy the floor!" Steve threw up his hands. "Like I wanted to help you anyway..." He muttered under his breath.

Tony shot him a despised look as he gathered himself to settle on the edge of his bed again. "If you came here to scold me about my life style than job well done mother, I get the hint."

Steve returned the stare, and for a minute they just stared each other down, the air in the room growing heavier by the second. The next reaction would most likely set off a vicious shit storm and that's exactly what Steve was trying to avoid.

"I didn't come here to scold you, I came to apologize for pulling you under water when you clearly didn't want to. This is the last thing I wanted to happen, you getting hurt I mean. But then you turn around and hurt yourself with ease and it makes it all seem so pointless!" Steve yelled in frustration, tugging his hair. "How can I make sure you're safe when you're threatening your own existence?!" His eyes flashed with hopelessness.

"It's not my fault! It's not like I do this on a daily basis, Steve!" Tony hissed. "Even then it's not on purpose!"

"What do you even mean, it's not your fault?! Its you who does it to yourself Tony!"

"You wouldn't understand! This is more complicated for me than anything else I've ever done! Do you know what it feels like to be constantly drowning Steve? Do you?!"

"That has nothing to do with what you did-"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with what I did!" Tony exploded. "You weren't there Steve! You don't know what happened! You have no right to yell at me for a few feeble scratches!"

"I'm not trying to yell at you! When you freaked out, I thought- I thought I hurt you... I still don't know how I did, because you won't tell me!"

"Maybe you don't need to know! Maybe no one needs to know!"

Steve paused. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe, you don't trust anyone enough _to_ let them know!"

That wasn't fair. Using his own words against him like that.

Tony found himself starting to pace. When had he even stood up? "I've never told _anyone_ Steve. There was never a reason to bring it up, and if I let it be, I thought I could just forget. Then I became Iron man, and I met...new people, and I was fine. For a long time, I could just fool myself into thinking I was fine and not have to deal with this crap again. Having you of all people bring it up again like that is just...it's bad, Steve. Very bad. Are you happy now? Are you happy now that I have to face the fact that things are _not _fine?! That they never will be?!" Tony shouted.

Steve stopped. He had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't sound very promising. "So that's why you can't tell me?" He asked softly.

He took a deep breath."It's why I never want to tell anyone." Tony calmed down noticing the change in Steve. Maybe he realized that this whole conversation was just a waste and hopefully wanted to forget it as much as he did. "I don't want to have to go through it again, but now that it's been brought up, I'd prefer to just deal with it on my own."

Steve jerked his head up. "If that means hurting yourself than I won't let you." Steve stated firmly. "I..." He trailed off. Tony groaned, and Steve realized he was losing him here. "I just want to be able to help you. I want you to know that I can be there to help you, that if you ever do need help, that I'll be there." He rushed. "And finally, that I'm sorry. That I could never be happy if you weren't, _especially _If I was the reason why. Whatever I did to cause this, I'm sorry." He finished.

He was not expecting that. He was expecting yelling,and accusing,and a whole lot of scolding. But this, had caught him off guard. Tony's anger diminished. All of this shouting, and confiding, and confusion was _exhausting_, and he just wanted the whole world to stop and swallow itself up for the time being.

His shoulders sagged. "I know, I know that." He rubbed his temple. "I just really want to be left alone right now. Sort things out. I won't...do anything, alright?" He pleaded.

Steve took an agonizingly long moment to think things over. "Alright, I guess."

He stopped in the doorway on his way out. "You do know that I'm sorry right?" He asked, his eyes so genuinely remorseful and truthful that Tony felt he couldn't say anything but-

"Yeah. I do." _Which just makes it all the more infuriating._

"Good." Steve nodded. "Good."

Tony wanted to scream just then. He wanted to look Steve in the eyes and screech that it _wasn't_ good, that it would _never _be good. Things just didn't work that way with him. Sometimes he was the only one who didn't change, but at the same time, he had changed beyond anything he'd ever known. It was all so confusing and he didn't want to delve too deep into it, but that was his life. No matter what he did, or Steve did, that wouldn't change. Why didn't he get that?

"Could you at least come up for dinner later?" Steve questioned, almost completely out of the room by now. Only his head showed, and his hand on the door.

_Dinner_? The last time he checked it was like, two in the morning. _I am...sort of hungry, I suppose_. Those green shakes only went so far and he didn't take many breaks to even think about drinking one.

"I don't know, possibly?" He contemplated, leaning against the wall.

"If you do come, it's on the usual floor, at six. Pepper decided to do the whole "team dinner" thing tonight instead of Friday because she's going to be gone that day." He explained, then left.

Tony groaned again. _Of all days Pepper! Really? Great timing, just spectacular._ He checked the alarm clock on his dresser. The red block numbers read "4:29". Oh yeah, he had plenty of time to work things out. Tons.

"Hey, J?" He called.

Nothing.

"Jarvis?" He tried.

Nada.

He smacked his forehead. "Right, right. Power on." He called, and he felt a sort of faint buzzing fill the room before dissipating into the air again. For some reason, no one else felt that when Jarvis switched on or off. It was probably because he spent so much time with Jarvis that he noticed. It was pretty cool to have something like that, but also kind of sad if he thought about it. Meh.

"Sorry 'bout that."

_Not a problem sir. Perhaps next time you won't shut off your only hope of survival?_

"That's overstating it a bit, J."

_Fine, if you'd like for Mr Rogers to find you in a puddle of your own blood every time such events occur, then be my guest._

Tony cringed. "Ah, no. Definitely not. I'll consider other options next time." _Probably_.

_Thank you sir._

"Yeah, yeah." Tony sighed when he saw his arms. People would ask way to many questions. He had to do something about them. "Would you mind getting the shower ready? Same settings as before, maybe warmer." He ordered while rummaging through his dresser.

If what Steve said was true then he had no choice but to come out soon. Might as well look nice. He chose a pair of casual jeans that _weren't_ torn and a T-Shirt that actually fit him. There was a small symbol in the middle of it that looked like a dog,or wolf, or something. It was clean at least.

_Of course, _came an immediate response, and Tony soon heard the sound of running water behind the bathroom door. He really didn't like that sound and what it's intentions were.

"Thanks." Tony praised and locked himself inside said bathroom.

_Anything you say sir._

First he unwrapped his wounds and inspected them. They weren't to bad as far as injuries went. He gingerly finished unwrapping both cloths and made sure to find some sort of other bandage later on. Tony stepped in and let the warm water run over his arms. He was careful not to let any water near his head. If no water got anywhere near his head, he would be fine. Showers, (unlike pools) were more relaxing...and warm. Plus you could easily get away from the shower head if you needed to. But still...he was very cautious.

That still didn't lessen the fact that the water felt like FREAKING KNIVES on his arms, and not only that, but any other sensitive spot where he had rubbed too hard was feeling the hate too. At least that meant any infection was clearing out. Bruce might have taught him that once. If not, he wouldn't still be standing there like a piece of butchered meat.

Oh how he hated this feeling. When was the last time he took a shower? Days? Weeks? It couldn't be months. (Steve would never stand for that) Of course he never knew the real reason why he avoided them.

Oh well.

Tony figured that if he was already in the shower he might as well get it over with. _Screw it_. Slowly, slowly, _ever_ so slowly, he adjusted himself so that the water ran over his back.

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. This was...unbearable. This feeling...no, no he couldn't do it. No. Just when he moved to get out, the texture of the water changed. It wasn't a jet anymore, it was more smooth. Slower. Less harsh.

_Sir, may I suggest relaxing_? Jarvis asked gently.

He clenched his fist. _He's right. It's fine, just relax. You're not going to drown in a shower. You're not. _Tony told himself, and settled back into his previous position. The change of water flow helped somewhat, he had to admit. He shuddered as the warmth spread over his shoulders. This was...well, it wasn't unpleasant exactly. It was bearable. Tony felt a few of the muscles in his back loosen up and decided that showers might belong in the "yes" column for now.

After what seemed like a long time of getting used to the feeling, he felt that it was time to get out. Drying off might be a problem, but at least he didn't have to feel the water all over his skin much longer. He congratulated himself on not getting a single drop on his face, and only a few in his hair.

As soon as he dried off, his arms decided to start stinging again, letting him know that they would bleed again at the slightest aggravation. Alright, moving showers to the "no" column again. Even after he was dry he still felt the water. Would this happen every time he showered, or swam, or...you know, everything involving water-skin contact? He groaned. He should have never took a shower.

But he had to do this. If anything, he did it for Steve. Maybe then Steve wouldn't have to deal with the mess that was Tony Stark.

* * *

><p>When six o'clock rolled around, Steve really didn't expect Tony to show up. Then of course, Tony did what Tony did best. He surprised him. Again.<p>

Everyone was just getting seated, leaving one empty chair next to Steve. Natasha had flashed him a friendly smile and tried including him in her conversation with Clint,(much to Clint's curiosity) but Steve didn't really feel much like talking. She took the hint and gradually started whispering to Clint about "top secret" material that they had learned, more than actually talking to him. Not that anyone was paying them much attention.

Thor and Bruce were having a heated discussion about a new show Bruce had introduced Thor to, called "Vikings".

"Surely they wore capes at that time!" Thor insisted. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"No one wears capes _now _Thor, they aren't trying to offend your realm." He tried explaining, but to no avail. Thor still refused to believe they had left out capes on purpose because that was their history, and instead, believed that they were mocking his people's way of life.

Pepper was too busy running around with all of the dinner preparations, but she did give Steve a friendly hug when he came in. She also pointed him to his seat and told him they were having chicken this time. (One of his favorites) Their contact together ended there besides a few smiles and polite nods every now and then.

All in all, Steve was very bored. Tony was always there to talk to about his newest inventions, or Steve's drawings. Or maybe just life in general because that's what life was. Easy to talk/occasionally complain about.

He was debating whether to make up some excuse about not feeling well and leaving, then thinking about how stupid that would sound and coming up with a new plan, when Tony slipped into the chair right next to him. Steve couldn't help a little jump of surprise. "Oh, hey." He nodded, and Tony nodded back.

"Hey." He smiled and looked back at everyone else who went silent. "What?" He asked, and Clint cleared his throat.

"What happened there?" He pointed to Tony's bandaged arms.

Tony didn't miss a beat. "Oh, that. Yeah, I was testing the gauntlets on my suit and they kind of... overheated." He explained, then veered the conversation over to something else before Steve could freak out about it, then realize he was lying. (Which he did on the inside anyway, thank you Tony.)

By the end of their meal, everyone was full with delicious food, (courtesy of Pepper), and more than ready for some sleep.

"I did very much love our time together friends, but Im afraid I must retire." Thor smiled sleepily. "I look forward to our next meal together and wish you pleasant dreams."

Everyone murmured their agreement and cleared the table. Thor, off to his own floor (Obviously,Are you paying attention?), Clint went off to finish up his bow and arrow training, Bruce went off to his own floor to do whatever he did up there, while Natasha helped Pepper with the dishes. Which left Tony and Steve. Alone. Together. In the same room.

Tony stretched. "You know, I think I'm tired too." He noted, moving to get out of his seat. He stopped when Steve didn't follow. "You coming?"

Steve looked around him, but no one else was in there. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Tony sighed. "Are you, coming to bed, or not?" He asked again, slowly this time.

Steve waited for Tony to tell him he was joking and then run for his lab.

He waited.

And waited.

Until finally...

"Guess not." He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Steve found his voice and stumbled out of his seat. Tony turned _again _and smirked.

"What?"

"I thought- I mean, aren't you busy with that new suit and everything?"

"Well... It can wait another day can't it?" Tony figured. "Unless you want me to work on it now. I have no problem-"

"No!" Steve interrupted. "No, it's fine. I'm coming, I'm coming." Tony gave him a "why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that?-" look, as if their whole afternoon never happened, and left. Steve stared after him in bewilderment.

So he was just going to forget the whole thing? Why? What did this mean? He really didn't want to ask any more questions, for fear of more yelling. He remembered Natasha's advise. _Let him come to you._ He could do that. He could. ... Right?

All these thoughts dropped on his way to their room. The days events were starting to catch up to him, and he let out a yawn. His mind had been working overtime all day long, and it wasn't like he lounged around all day either. When his mind was restless, so was his body. He didn't even sit still during dinner. He had earned himself curious looks from at least half the team because of his constant fidgeting and moving around. He just couldn't get comfortable.

That had been the case all day long. It was time to take a break from it now. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Tony didn't want to either apparently. If you called forgetting something altogether a way of not thinking about it then yeah, that was his strategy to. As another yawn threatened to overtake him, Steve decided that he would use this tactic for one night and get some sleep.

When he opened the door leading to their room, Tony was already laying across the bed, stretched out completely. Tony moved over, hearing the door open and mumbled his goodnight, while Steve wondered if he'd wake up with him gone like before.

Steve threw off his socks and joined him, making sure there was a small amount of room in between them, just in case Tony decided to remember again and get him back.

But nothing did happen.

All the two men did was sit there and stare at the ceiling. Steve wanted to stay awake, to make sure Tony fell asleep too like they always did. But he was too tired. If he could just close his eyes for two seconds...

"J, turn off the lights." He heard Tony call. It sounded far away, distant, as if Tony was miles away when, in reality, he was right next to him. He felt a slight touch at his sleeve before drifting off.

"Night Tony." He managed.

"Night Steve."

For the next couple of days, this continued. Steve got used to waking up with Tony being gone. He would attend to his business, and Tony would stay in his lab. Steve would bring him something to eat every now and then, and Tony would thank him with a smile.

It was like nothing ever happened.

And it made Steve's heart ache.

Because things had never felt so different. He had taken Natasha's advise, so what was he doing wrong? Nothing. Nothing was going wrong, and nothing was going right. It was suppose to feel normal, but it wasn't. It _couldn't_ be.

Little did he know that Tony felt the same way. Only much worse because he knew. He knew that if Steve knew, things would never be the same again, so he was clinging to the hope that everything was happening just like it used to before their incident. But It wasn't. Things had already changed and it wasn't natural anymore.

He wanted his old life back, but he knew he couldn't get it. He had sulked over that for quite a while. If he wanted things the way they were, then he would have to tell Steve. Yeah, things would be different, but at least they wouldn't be like _this_. Sure he wanted his old life back, but in all honesty, it would be like living a fake life. Not real. That's not what he wanted. What he wanted more was who his old life involved.

He wanted Steve back.

So when he found Steve drawing in their bedroom before bed like he always did when Tony was gone, he knew that he had made the right choice. He was making the right choice right?

Steve looked up. God he hoped so.

"Oh hey, are you tired or something? I'll go finish somewhere else-" he started for the door. Tony blocked his path and pushed him back down.

"No, no, you stay." He ordered.

Steve looked up at him, confused. "Why?" Tony sighed and sat down on their bed, sitting up against the pillows. He stared down at his feet.

"I guess I should tell you now." He admitted.

"Tell me...what exactly?"

"Why I reacted the way I did last week." He whispered, and Steve knew.

He just knew what was happening. Things weren't going to be so neutral anymore. A rush of happiness ran up his spine and he faced Tony eagerly.

"You might wanna get comfortable first." Tony began. "And I don't want any sympathetic looks out of you." He warned. Steve nodded, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

"Alright then." Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Where to begin? I was in Afghanistan, riding around with a bunch of soldiers and all that fun stuff. I was going to show them the newest weapon on the market, because they were interested in it and I was still in the weapons business. I'm not anymore, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, we were talking after a while when...they got us."

He stopped to look over at Steve, who was still paying very close attention. "They bombed the cars in front of us and the soldiers screamed for me to say in the car, no matter what. I didn't listen, and I got my ass out of there. I ran for cover by a clump of boulders, but...they still got me. The missile literally had my name on it, it was _my_ creation. They stole _my_ weapons, Steve. That's how I got this-" he tapped the arc while staring ahead at the wall.

"Yensin, another hostage, had to create an older model using a car battery and that's what I used for a while until I invented the arc. It kept the shrapnel from the missile out of my heart. It saved me. He saved me."

"Yinsen?" Steve muttered.

"Yeah, him. You see, "them" is the kidnappers, and Yinsen was just another hostage used for translation and other uses if possible. Also sent to retrieve me and fix me up. Sometimes I think he would of done that anyway." Tony trailed off.

"The kidnappers didn't know they were suppose to kill me. They were paid to, but they didn't know it was me. So instead, they used me for...other reasons." Tony stopped. Here comes the hard part. Steve's eyes were still full of curiosity, but they were also filling with something else. Anger. Tony saw the protective instinct in Steve rearing its ugly head...and he liked it. So he continued.

"They wanted me to make the same missile, only for them to use. They had all my weapons, all the parts I could possibly need, but I said no." Tony took a deep breath. Maybe he should stop now, yeah, he should stop. He didn't expect it to be this _hard._ Then he felt Steve's grip on his arm, squeezing softly, silently pressing him to keep going. He had no choice.

"So, they forced me to obey them." Tony explained. "Two of them held me over this tub of water while one of them held my head under. They liked testing me too, pushing me under for just a few moments longer than I could handle to see how I'd react. I kept saying no, and every time I did they would hold me under, pull me back up, then repeat a few times. It felt like hours Steve, I couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. I was so sure I was going to die...and then I finally said yes. Even then they didn't stop. They miscalculated how long I could last and...even when I passed out, they just woke me up and did it again."

A sharp intake of breath, and a loud _CRACK_ followed this statement. When Tony looked over he saw Steve's face go pale, his eyes blazing, and a giant crack in their headboard where Steve had been holding onto. Tony then realized he must of looked pale himself and his hands were shaking. He pinned them under his legs.

"So when I-" Steve's voice cracked. Tony didn't know what else to do, so he nodded and looked away, biting his lip.

"After that they left me alone. I sure as hell wasn't going to build them a missile after that so I built a suit, and Yinsen and I devised a plan of escape. He promised that he too would see his relatives, and I would see my friends and all that, if we succeeded. We came so close too...but no. Yinsen knew we wouldn't have enough time to finish the suit, so he bought some for me and died in the process. He saved me but...I couldn't save him." He choked.

"And that's the whole sad story for you. Now you know everything. Every guilty little detail."

Steve swallowed. "I-Im sorry Tony. So, so sorry." He whispered. Tony just shrugged.

"It's not your fault, you didn't send them after me. You didn't make the weapons, you didn't-"

"Don't." Steve pleaded. "Please don't do that. I deserve to feel bad about this, you know that."

"I shouldn't have blamed you Steve, I was scared,and angry,and you didn't know. You didn't know." Tony argued.

"But I should of, I should have known, I should have just left you alone when you said-"

"No. Steve. Stop it, right now. You couldn't of possibly known that. But now you do, so don't beat yourself up over it. I never told you, so it was my fault." Tony interrupted, and Steve stared down at the crack in the headboard.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized. "God Tony, you don't even know..."

"You're forgiven. You know that Steve. I could never hold that against you. Just, do me a favor alright?"

Steve nodded. "Anything."

"Don't guilt trip yourself over it or I'll just regret telling you."

"But-"

"No."

Steve nodded reluctantly. Tony crawled over to his end of the bed. "Hey." He prodded softly. Steve looked up, absolutely miserable.

"What does this change between us?" He had to know.

Steve looked taken aback. "What? Nothing. I mean- I won't ever pull you under water again, ever, in my life, I swear. But other than that, nothing."

Tony smiled. "Exactly. You live and learn, Steve. I've made a mistake too." He explained, taking his hand.

Steve snorted. "What mistake could you have _possibly _made?"

"Well, it seems that I've made a certain super soldier believe that I don't trust him, when really..." He gripped his hand harder, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I trust him with my life." He finished.

Steve smiled. "Just thought you needed to know that, because I do, and maybe now that you know everything...things can go back to normal?" He begged.

Steve fidgeted. "Can I...do something first?" He asked. Tony's face was just so confused that Steve thought he might ask why, but instead he said-

"Yeah, if it's that import-"

Then he was tackled by 230 pounds of apologetic soldier, pinned to the bed, he couldn't even finish his sentence. Steve had his arms wrapped around him so tight he could barely breath, let alone cry out in surprise. "Uh, Steve?"

"Mmhmm?" Came a muffled response somewhere near his shoulder, where Steve's head was buried.

"Can't...breath..." He managed, and Steve loosened his grip, but didn't dare let go.

"That's better." He thanked him. "Almost forgot you came without that important little warning, "I am a massive hugging machine"." He noted with absolutely no venom at all. Steve brought his head back up.

"I've wanted to do that for the past five days, don't judge." He warned, and Tony held up his hands.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." He replied defensively.

Steve smiled. "You totally love it." He claimed, planting a trail of kisses down his neck.

Tony sighed contently. "You're just lucky you're warm or I'd be struggling."

Steve laughed. "I guess I am lucky." He agreed, and expertly maneuvered then so that they were both lying side by side on top of the covers.

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized again, pulling Tony closer, enveloping him. "I will, I swear, I will find every single one of those bastards and make them pay slowly, and painfully." Steve promised, sending shivers up Tonys spine.

_Note to self, stay on this man's good side._

"It's fine, Steve. I've already got a super protective soldier to protect me from harm, so it's all good." He muttered tiredly.

Steve couldnt help another smile. "Oh really?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, really. His name is Rhodey." He laughed.

Steve pouted. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself big guy, I can take care of myself." Tony pouted back.

"Yeah, but I do it so much better." Steve stated matter-of-factly. Tony turned so that they were face to face, as he hugged him tightly.

"You sure do, and don't ever forget that."

It was then that Steve knew he was forgiven. If not then, then at the very least when Tony realized that it was in fact, "later", and Steve still owed him something. After that, how could he not know?

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

"Hey Tony."

Steve called, walking in to check on his favorite genius, _again_. He was starting to like having excuses to talk to Tony whenever he wanted.

"Hey Steve." Tony waved with his welding gear still in his hands. "What do you need?"

Steve gasped. "Can't I just come down and tell my boyfriend how much I love him?" He questioned, with every bit of mock hurt he could manage without laughing.

Tony smirked. "Sure you can, and I can wish for world peace too."

Steve sighed, making his way closer he hugged Tony from behind. "Like I said, just wanted to say I love ya." This was followed by a quick peck on the cheek, and then Steve ran from the room.

Tony shook his head.

"He broke the coffee machine again didn't he Jarvis?"

A moment of hesitation.

_That information has been asked to stay classified, sir._

Tony groaned and leaned forward, resting his head on his work table.

Oh yeah. Things were definitely back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4: Detached

Detached

"I don't know anymore, Peggy," I sighed. "Times have changed so much..."

Peggy stared up at me from her hospital bed. How long had she been there, and when would she leave? I guess it didn't really matter to me as long as she was _there_. I hated myself for such selfish thoughts, but it was the truth.

Her hand found its way to mine, grasping it as tight as she could. "Steve, you haven't lived your life yet. It may be different now, and it must be so hard for you to cope with all of this, but you don't have the right to do anything other than what has to be done. There are so many things that you don't know about Steve...," She explained, almost desperately. "So, so many things..."

I shifted in my uncomfortable guest chair as I felt her piercing gaze. It was as if she was trying to peer into my very thoughts and rearrange them into something else. Something that knew more about this world and embraced it willingly. If only...

"I know, I know Peggy. But do you ever wish you could just go back to the way things were?" I asked softly.

Peggy gave me a sad look. "Of course I do, Steve. I regret leaving everything back in our time. Our friends...us, but you have to move on eventually."

"That's just it though Peggy. I don't think I know how." I let my hand fall down to my lap, breaking my eye contact with her. "I don't know how you did it Peg, and I don't think I'll ever figure it out myself."

Peggy took a deep ragged breath and coughed for a few minutes. Her coughing fits were getting fiercer and more frequent. I had never realized how limited our time was getting until these moments.

"Steve, there are times that I wish I could go back to the way things were. But you're right. Things did change, and so did I. I started a family, Steve, and I could never just leave them behind." Peggy murmured. "I do wonder how things could of been, but I could never imagine life without the ones I've met."

Hearing this is no comfort to me. Why did I even come here? It was only going to remind me that I'm stuck in the past. Peggy is my last connection to that past and she's already moved on. Why can't I do that too? So many questions and they start making my head hurt.

"I'm sorry, Steve, but I've lived my life."

My head snapped up at this. "And you're still going strong." I reminded her, more pleaded than anything else if I was being honest.

The look she gave me was remorseful. "Don't worry about me Steve. I want you to live your life. Find that perfect partner Steve, I know you will if you try," she urged.

"I already found her, Peggy." And she looks down, shaking her head, willing herself not to cry. "I already found her." I repeated, and her head shook harder.

"No...no, Steve. I'm not..."

"You are, Peggy." I rushed. "You're the only one I could ever..."

"I was," she interrupted, forcing herself to look up at me again. Her voice trembled and she bit her lip. "I was Steve, but not anymore. I found a new partner, and as hard as that is for you to understand, nothing can change that. You need to move on, Steve." She whispered.

I set my jaw, closing my eyes. These were unspoken words just begging to be said, but I genuinely did not want to hear them. "I can't let you go Peggy. You're all I have left now, I could never leave you. Not now..."

Her smile was sad. "It was hard for me too..."

I grimaced at that. "There was no other choice, Peggy, I had to. Those people would have died. So many innocent people! If there was any other way, I swear, I would of..."

"I know, Steve." And I stopped trying to explain. I could never explain.

She repeated it softer, "I know."

I shook my head. "You might think you know, but you don't." I argued. "Like I said Peggy...I know that things have changed, a lot of things have. Which is what I wanted your opinion for..."

Peggy looked up expectantly at that. "Anything you want, Steve. If you need an opinion, I'll be more than glad to give you mine."

I shook my head when I heard that. "I don't know, I mean, I don't think I'm ready to move on just yet, but..."

For the first time, Peggy seemed to be somewhat excited by my words. "Have you met someone? Oh, you must tell me. You must," she urged, followed by a small fit of coughing.

"I'm not really sure yet, but- I guess you could say that. It's just... _different_ this time though," I shrugged. "I've been working up enough courage to tell you ever since my first visit, but now... I don't know If I should."

Peggy sighed, although it seemed more of a content sigh than exasperation. "That's love isn't it, Rogers? You don't have to tell me now if you're not comfortable. I'm sure whoever she is, she's a very lucky dame," she insisted. Her speech was starting to sound a little strained, and I could sense another coughing fit coming up again.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to get it over with. Surely she would understand when I told her? "That's not exactly what I meant," I began, and that's when it started.

She looked very determined at first to hold it in, to bite it back and ignore it, but I could tell it was too much for her. She started coughing uncontrollably and her hands trembled horribly in mine. She started wheezing and gasping, clutching at her side with her free hand. It got to the point where she was gasping for breath and I nearly panicked.

Twisting behind me, I grabbed her glass of water.

"Here, Peggy, take this." I insisted, holding it steady in my other hand until she calmed down a bit.

After she caught her breath, she looked up at me again, completely ignoring the glass I held out to her.

"Steve?"

_Oh no..._

"Is it really you?" She gaped at me, her eyes welling up.

"Yeah-" my voice sounded on the verge of cracking. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, it's really me."

Peggy made a small noise resembling a squeal and dropped her head back on the bed. "It's been so long, so, so long."

I felt a weird twinge inside of me when I heard her say this. _It's only been five minutes! Listen to me! _But I couldn't say that to her. I couldn't put her in that position. It wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, well I couldn't leave my girl without that one last dance. I- I promised didn't I? I don't break my promises..." I reminded her, starting off from routine. This was what, the seventh time we've done this? Eighth? I managed a weak smile, but it seemed to fool Peggy.

"I remember," she whispered, smiling brightly back at me. "I missed you."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head as fast as I could. "I missed you too, Peggy. A lot, actually. I came over here to visit you as soon as I found out you weren't-" I paused. "That you weren't-"

Damn, I couldn't say it. I couldn't say that she could of been, that she would...

"That I wasn't dead," she assumed and I nodded. She laughed bitterly. "Might as well be now."

This caught my attention. "What?"

She shrugged. "Steve, I'm older now, much older. People only live so long..."

"Yeah, I'm a living example of that." I added before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

She grinned wryly at me. " Of course! Look at you! Ninety-five and you haven't aged a day."

"Seventy-five years spent trapped in ice," I corrected. "I'm still debating whether that counts or not."

Peggy laughed, a small delicate laugh. "Well, whether it counts or not, I'm glad you're here to see all this." She directed her gaze towards the window. "To you know, see the world after the war ended, like you wanted."

"It's a lot to take in at once, but I'm glad I get to see it too," I admitted. Then we spent a few moments in peaceful silence, staring out the window at the distant skyscrapers. One in particular caught my attention and I coughed, averting my eyes to the tiled floor instead.

"So uh, you have any recommendations?" I asked her.

"Recommendations...?"

"Yeah, I have this list you see, of things that I might want to check out. Some to help me understand everything, some just for fun, things like that," I explained.

Peggy smiled mischievously. "How about you make some friends?" She suggested, dragging out the word "friends" for emphasis.

I sighed. "I have made some." I defended.

Peggy smiled again. " Any particularly nice ones that've caught your interest?" She prodded.

"Peggy..." I warned.

"I know, I know, Steve. But dames, excuse me, I mean _woman_, have changed too. There are a lot of them out there that I'm sure would love to have someone like you." Peggy stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure there are," I agreed. " But what if there's someone... _else _that I might "like"?"

Peggy looked taken aback at this. "Then go for it, by all means, Steve. What are you doing here conversing with an old lady when you should be chasing the woman of your dreams?"

I dropped her hand and carded both my hands through my hair. "Yeah... About that..." Just then, the clock on the wall opposite us rang 3:00, signaling the end of visiting hour.

I breathed a sigh of relief on the inside. I could escape her judgment for one more week. Just one more week. That was more than enough time to work my courage back up. _Next week for sure_. I promised myself. _I'll tell her next time, straight to the point. She's an old friend, she'll understand._ I tried convincing myself, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Peg. I have to leave now." I explained gently, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Her smile saddened and the glint left her eyes.

"So soon?" She asked softly, apparently not remembering the three hours I had spent talking with her, making my way to one very touchy, yet important topic we needed to discuss.

The clock kept ticking, telling me that it was already five minutes past the time for me to leave. _They forcibly kicked me out the first time..._

" I'll visit you again next week, same time, same place," I promised, standing up to put on my jacket.

"Until next time," she mumbled.

"Until next time," I confirmed, leaning down for a hug before leaving.

Just as I reached the door I heard her call, "And don't you dare be late!"

* * *

><p>For the first time in days, I smiled, a real, genuine smile.<p>

I tapped impatiently on the counter in the office, waiting for the woman to come back from whatever she was currently busy with.

_Come on, come on!_

I stopped tapping. Why was I in such a rush to leave anyway? Was it because I came _this _close to telling Peggy the truth? That could be it... No, I wasn't afraid of that. Peggy would understand when I finally did tell her, and everything would be fine.

... Right?

"-sir? Excuse me, sir!"

I was dragged out of my thoughts to find a stout woman right across the counter. When did she get there? No, that didn't matter.

She was smiling, but it was tinted with annoyance. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, yes, yeah, I'd uh, like to set up my next visit for Peggy Carter. Next Tuesday, same time as usual." Now usually, most patients didn't have to set up appointments for visits; they just came during the few visiting hours there were. But Peggy's visitors, as well as others in her condition, needed their friends and family to set up times to come, just to prevent any emotional trauma in case of certain memory loss. I felt lucky that I hadn't had to go through that, somehow comforted by the fact that Peggy was trying hard to remember. She always was a fighter.

The nurse's smile flickered as she looked through the chart she had in front of her, moving an auburn curl of hair out of her eyes to see better. "You're Steve Rogers, aren't you?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck out of habit. "Yeah, I know, I know. A lot of people make the connection..."

The nurse looked up, looking a little paler than before. "I'm guessing your her friend then, is that right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, we're really, really, old friends. Why do you ask?"

The nurse shook her head. "It's just that, I don't think they told you yet," she explained, fidgeting with her hair again.

I laughed meekly, then stopped, not really sure where that reaction came from. "What do you mean, "didn't tell me"? I already know her condition."

"Mr Rogers, I suggest-"

"What do you mean they haven't told me yet?"I demanded as another nurse appeared behind her.

She whispered something in the woman's ear, glancing nervously up at me before leaving. The nurse, _Shelly_ it seemed, judging by her name tag I had just noticed, looked somewhat relieved, however. "Sir,"

Oh, so I was "sir" again.

"- if you could just wait in here a minute, we'll have the doctor come explain some things to you."

_Damn it, this makes no sense._

"Ma'am, Im going to need an answer to my question."

"I understand that, and you'll get it too, if you could just-"

"I don't have to do anything, I just want an answer!" I snapped, and the woman froze. I took a deep breath to fortify myself, picturing what a big, muscular, and very _angry _man would look like to someone like her. "Look, I already know about my friend's state of mind, and I just wanted to set up my next visit, if that's too much to ask. I've done it for weeks now," I insisted.

"That's not what we mean sir, just please-"

She was interrupted again when a very slender man in a white, sterile jacket appeared beside her. (Seriously, where are all these people coming from?)

He was a young doctor, in his twenties at _least_, with absolutely no facial hair whatsoever, and a full head of hair. Short brown hair, that just all kind of stuck up in one direction. "Steve Rogers, would you mind coming with me?"

Man, even his voice sounded young. If a voice could sound young, then his was definitely that. I sighed to myself. I was getting nowhere with these people. "Yeah, sure. Would you mind telling me why?"

The man shifted slightly, exchanging an indescribable look with Shelly. "Just follow me, and I'll explain everything with you in my office," he assured. He looked behind me, gesturing to the crowd of people who had overheard and looked alarmed at the outbreak.

"Fine."

He guided me down a few hallways, all of them unnaturally white. I realized it was a hospital and all, but _come on_. They don't even try to make it homey anymore. I didn't really have any room to judge really, considering any hospital where I came from was a _tent_.

After what seemed like like hours, we came upon a wall that was interrupted by a door in the middle. Guess what color it was? Trick question? Yes. It wasn't actually a color. In fact, I almost walked past it.

Once we entered his office, the man sat on the other side of his desk, nodding to the seat across it. "Please, take a seat."

Instead of arguing, I (very rebelliously) leaned on the arm of the chair. "Alright, now explain."

The man, Dr. Ward, (again, nameplate that I just noticed on the desk), fiddled with a few offhand things on it. A pen, paper clip, now the edge of a book, then he looked up to find me watching his moves a little more intently than necessary.

"It looks like you're the last person to be told this, you know, since you're on her list..."

"List? What list?"

"Her list of permitted visitors. Family, and friends, etc. There aren't very many people on the list, but you're still one of them."

I nodded slowly. "Go on..."

Dr. Ward breathed deeply. "Look, this news might come as a shock to you alright; we don't want you to freak out or anything..."

I couldn't help a frustrated grunt. "Just tell me already! You told me that if I came with you, you'd tell me the big news. Well, I'm here now! What's so important that I can't schedule a freaking-"

"Ok, ok!" The doctor interrupted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll get to the point, just calm down."

"Thank you." I sighed, crossing my arms.

He waited a few minutes before continuing, straightening his tie. Oh hey, he's wearing a tie. I should have noticed that before...

"As you might know, Mrs. Carter is the mother of two very intelligent boys. One of them is very young, too young to understand what's happening to his mother, while the other one... He's older enough now to figure it out. I think he's going into high school in a few months? Anyway-"

"Look, that's sad and all, but I really don't see-"

"I'm getting there, just listen. Now, Mrs. Carter's not doing very well, to be blunt, she's doing much worse. Often she can not remember simple answers to questions that we ask her. Just the other day she forgot where she was and nearly had a panic attack. We're afraid that soon, she will forget who she even is."

I swallowed, not liking where this was going.

"We have been informed of certain things that have been prepared for such actions. She has told her family that she doesn't want this to happen; that it wouldn't be fair to them or her. She doesn't want to live that way, and we're afraid there's nothing we can do to stop this from happening."

"No, there has to be."

The doctor looked up and gave me a sympathetic look. This angered me for some reason. _I wonder how many times he practices this look in his mirror before work each day..._

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't. We've tried everything, and her body is just not strong enough to react as swiftly as it needs to. So we've been told her decision."

"Her...decision? What decision does she have in this matter?"

The doctor hummed ruefully. "In the end, she wanted it to come to her son, Nathan. The eldest I told you about. She knew that he would do what was best for her, for the family. She's counting on him to be the strongest..."

"God damn it, just tell me!"

"Ok!" The doctor rushed. "The last procedure we underwent was enough to keep Mrs. Carter alive at the very least, for a long time... With some help. Shes old and she has numerous other health problems to deal with. She doesn't want this though and she's left it up to her son to decide for her. Look, I'm going to be straightforward here -" he sped up as I stood menacingly.

"After considering her choices, her son has decided to take her off life support next week." He finished, slumping back into his chair, wincing as if preparing himself for what was coming.

I stopped, my balance going shaky as I grasped the edges of his desk. "Does that mean..."

"She's not expected to survive more than two hours without it." He concluded solemnly. My vision blurred as I stood up again, gripping the desk harder until it cracked. Dr. Ward coughed nervously and took a few steps back. "Mr. Rogers, please, you must not do anything drastic. It's sad, I get that. Loss is never easy to deal with-"

"Where is he?" I dead panned, a flare of unexpected energy flowing through my veins.

Dr. Ward visibly swallowed. "Who?"

"Her son, where is he!?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you this informa-" In two steps I was directly in front of him, looming over his professional figure that deteriorated as I approached. I lifted him up by his collar until we were almost face to face.

"Lets try that again."

"He- he should still be talking out the subject with one of the staff members now, on the third floor, if he's still there or not."

I dropped him only to grab him by the arm again. "Take me there, now."

"That's not advisable until you're calm enough to rationalize this out..."

He cringed when my grip tightened.

"Right this way."

I followed his hesitant steps with purposeful strides as he led me farther into the maze of hallways. He brought me to an elevator and the metal doors opened. When we made our way in, I let go of his arm.

"What are you planning to do exactly?" He asked nervously.

"I'm positive that if I talk to him, he'll see what he's doing is the wrong choice. Things don't have to be this way! She doesn't have to die!"

The doors slid open again revealing a giant, exposed waiting room with one wall that was completely glass. There was a circle of counter in the middle with a few employees working side by side inside of it. Only a couple people milled around, tending to their own business.

One particularly young man caught my attention, slouched by the enormous window, hands in his pockets. Dr. Ward immediately went for the counter.

"Michael, call Sam and Richard up here. We have a case thirty-two, _right now_ actually." I heard him mumble, but I ignored him, walking right past.

"Hey, you!" I called.

He turned, and it was almost enough to make me stop in my tracks. He looked so much like Peggy. Brown hair, brown eyes, even the shape of his nose was the same. If there was any doubt he wasn't who I was looking for, it was gone now. His posture radiated tiredness and defeat, but his eyes betrayed his sudden curiosity. When he saw me approaching, he didn't move an inch, but he did stand a little taller, flipping a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're Nathan right?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, looking me over. A look of recognition flickered through his eyes. "You must be Steve," he commented bitterly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"We need to talk, about your mother."

"Look, I don't feel like talking about this to you, of all people. I don't know what you're thinking, but this won't change anything." He stated softly, staring down at the floor.

I felt a hand on my arm just then. I turned to see Dr. Ward tugging feebly at my sleeve, a few staff members nearby. "I suggest you leave now."

I turned to face Nathan again. He took a few steps back. "I think so too." He agreed.

"No!" I pulled my arm away. "You don't know what you're doing! This decision is the only thing between her life and death and you can't just throw it away!"

"You're wrong. I do know what I'm doing. It doesn't concern you, just leave me alone."

"Doesn't concern me?!" I exploded. "Doesn't concern me?! If anything, I care about her more than you do! If you would just listen to me, you would see that it doesn't have to be this way! You're killing her and I'm not just going to stand by and let that happen! She could live!" A whole group of employees had gathered now, standing very close.

Nathan's expression looked pained. "I'm doing what's best! If you really think that, then you're just selfish!"

I stepped closer, but he didn't look at all intimidated. In fact he looked angry. " What kind of life is it being hooked up to a machine every day?!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and the group retaliated, pulling me back. "Let me go!" I demanded as Nathan watched me struggle with the staff.

"You were NEVER there to know what she wanted! What makes this any different!? You should have never come back here!" He accused.

I shouted curses at him, then felt a sharp pain in my arm after nearly punching one of the employees in the face. I looked down to realize that they had shot me with something.

The combined effort of all of them pulling in one direction was barely enough to keep me back. Until what they injected me with started kicking in.

My vision blurred and my energy ebbed, my coordination going shaky. Suddenly I was being pulled back. _Whoa. _I wanted to fight back, but I could barely even form a clear sentence. "No-" I managed, still struggling.

I could still see him, standing all alone, fist clenched. "I'm just doing what she wants! You're nothing but selfish! You don't really care about her! I'm just doing what she wants!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. The elevator doors closed, blocking him from my view.

I howled in outrage, slamming my fist into the metal, leaving a hand sized dent. I was vaguely aware of being pressed into the back of a cold metal wall, unfamiliar faces fading in and out of my view. "No, stop-" I choked.

"I don't know how he's still conscious. I gave him enough to knock out ten fully grown men..."

_Knock me out... That's it, that's why..._

"Are you sure?"

"It seems to have effected him some."

My legs felt heavier all of a sudden, and I felt myself slipping. A group of people were besides me as soon as this happened, trying to hold me up.

A flashlight was aimed directly into my eye and I winced, twisting my head away from the blinding light.

"What do we do now?"

"Does he know anyone who could come pick him up?"

"I only know of one..." A sound of shuffling papers followed this.

"Call him in."

"I'll try my best, but he might not answer."

"We don't have any other option! Tell whoever answers that it's urgent!"

I tried standing at this. There was no way in hell I was leaving Peggy in the hands of these murderers. I was immediately pushed back, however. "Sir, it is not advisable to engage in any physical activity in your current state. We just need you to breath, that's it-"

The doors opened again, and I knew that this was my chance. I mustered every ounce of energy I could and yanked free from their iron grip. Then, I _ran._

Exclaims of shock escaped the group of men. "Get him!"

"Don't let him hurt anyone!"

"The cameras! Keep an eye on him from the security room!"

I ignored them. I was going to find Peggy and we would both make it out of here, alive. I ran as fast as I possibly could, only slowing down when I was sure I had lost them.

There was a problem. I had no idea where I was. Everything looked the same and it just kept going and going, endless halls of white. I would hear Peggy call my name, only to round the corner and greet barren halls. I was hopelessly lost, but I was determined. This went on for a long time.

When I rounded yet another corner, I stopped, an overwhelming wave of nausea flooding my senses, causing me to lean against the wall. My sides hurt unbearably and I had lost all sense of direction.

That's when I heard the distant voices, alerting me that I they had caught up to me. I groaned and pushed away from the wall, staggering in the direction I hoped was opposite of where the noises came from.

It was hard to tell though. I couldn't tell the ceiling from the floor or left from right. Everything was just this unbelievably white smudge and I was bumping into invisible obstacles more often than before.

When I stumbled around a sharp turn, I saw them. All of them were wearing white coats, like camouflage, this aggravating the sick feeling pooling in my stomach. I swallowed and took a step back. Then they saw me.

"There he is!" Their voices rose, all of them talking at once, only disorienting me even further. I turned, ready to run again. If I could escape them once, I could do it again.

One voice rang loud and clear over the rest. "Steve!"

I hesitated. That voice... I knew that voice.

This was just enough time for them to catch me, pinning me down to the floor. I grunted and wrestled them, three doctors pinning down my left arm, and others joining them to hold down the right.

"Sir, we're- not going to- HURT YOU." One of them panted, still having a rough time with my flailing limbs.

Another sharp sting punctured my right arm, the muscles flexing and tensing in that area. An unnatural feeling flowed through me as I caught a flash of black in the sea of white. "It's alright big guy." The voice came closer this time, but sounded so distant at the same time.

I shook my head, the weight pressing down on me lifting. I had long since stopped thrashing, my breath still ragged. They had to know that it wasn't alright. That I was failing Peggy. She was dying and it was all my fault for not being there to protect her. My head fell back, all of my resistance weakening.

The only thing I could remember afterwards was the whiteness, everywhere. Surrounding me, then finally, _finally _dimming to grey, then black.

"I'm right here..." And I was gone.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open to meet another pair of eyes staring down at me. They were a dark chocolate brown, tinted with concern at the moment.<p>

"Hey, Steve." He murmured, running a hand through my hair. I groaned, shifting to sit up and he let me. Looking around, I noticed that we were still in the hospital, on the floor.

"They couldn't move you, so I stayed." Tony explained softly, looking as if he couldn't tell if he should touch me again or not.

A pounding in my temple made itself noticeable, and I clutched the side of my head, just then feeling how stiff my neck had become.

"Peggy-" I groaned again, trying to stand up, but Tony finally decided it was safe and helped me.

"Steve, I heard about her. I'm sorry, I really am, but we have to leave her." He admonished gently, supporting some of my weight as I stood on my feet.

"Please..." I begged, but the room started spinning and I had to close my eyes to keep from falling.

"I'll take you home, Steve. You're still feeling the side effects of the drugs they used on you." Tony noted, wrapping his other hand around my waist. "Come on, I got you."

I couldn't argue with him. I sagged against the wall. My mission had been failed. I had failed. It was just another person I couldn't save.

Erskine...

Bucky...

Now her.

I didn't fight him as he moved forward, my head clearing slightly as we moved. Everywhere we went there was destruction. A broken table, a painting cracked and torn on the floor, a spurting water fountain, and countless cracks in the wall.

I couldn't look._ I did this... _Instead I focused on Tony. He wasn't wearing a suit or anything despite the fact he was out in public. He was wearing his usual jeans and black sabbath t-shirt. He smelled like grease and metal, and just _him_. Just then, he was the stronger of the two of us. He was stable, and steady, and _there_. I eventually looked away from him too._ He shouldn't be here. They should have never brought him into this. He didn't have to see this..._

We passed a broken down elevator, dents mangling the entire thing. The most visible one on the door, the size and shape of a fist. I stumbled. _What have I done?_

Tony's grip tightened. "You were upset, Steve. It's alright, I'll handle it." He assured.

_Did I seriously just say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did. It's fine."

_Shit_.

"Indeed."

We passed the counter, Shelly staring after me with wide eyes. There was no one else around for miles. Where had they gone?

Once we made it out the doors, I felt raindrops falling steadily down on us. It matched my mood perfectly. Off to the left was my motorcycle, residing just by the entrance.

I stopped and Tony looked around, confused. "My bike." I pointed out. Tony sighed next to me. "I'll get someone to pick it up for you, yeah?We'll take my car for now."

He pulled again, turning back when I didn't budge. "Steve..."

Our eyes met. "I never told her..." I looked over my shoulder in despair at the building we were leaving behind. When I turned back around, Tony's eyes weren't filled with pity, or sympathy. Just sadness. He really shouldn't have been dragged into this...

"I know, but we don't have any other choice."

When he gave a test tug on my arm, I didn't resist, and he stepped forward.

I stepped forward.

The rain was pouring and his hair was getting matted to his head, soaking his shirt, but he didn't let it show if it bothered him. "That's it." He spoke gently, pulling again.

I followed, and soon we were inside his car. It was a plain car, which surprised me when he unlocked it. He was usually so flashy, and noticeable. But even I knew that this was just a plain, silver Chevy, or toyota or whatever. I slumped in my seat, not even bothering with my seatbelt.

We drove in silence. He didn't ask if I was ok, he didn't ask if there was anything he could do, he didn't say anything. He already knew.

I was the first one to speak. "How did you find out?"

"Pepper called telling me there were these guys freaking out about you over the phone, saying you went totally crazy and all that. I jotted down the address and, well, here I am." He shrugged.

"You didn't have to come get me. I can handle this myself." I replied meekly, realizing how wrong that sounded compared to how I had been quote, "handling it", before he showed up.

He didn't say that though. He didn't smirk, or laugh, or scold me in any way. Instead, he simply said, "Yes, but you don't have to."

I closed my eyes, leaning back in the seat. This was far too familiar, and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. So I didn't say anything.

Tony shifted as he drove, possibly contemplating what he should say. "The others will ask you questions, you know that."

I nodded.

"Here, take these." I looked over and saw him producing a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment. This confused me... Why would I need these? It was _raining._

"You know, just to help with, whatever." He explained, holding them out. I stared at them.

"Go on."

I reached for them, noticing that my hands were trembling. Tony didn't comment; just dropped them in my hands.

I opened them up and tried them on. They fit perfectly, and I couldn't help but wonder why, exactly, had he brought them. Coincidence?

I leaned back again, waiting for the ride to just be over. I was just so _tired_ and nothing made any _sense._ I had slept for seventy years, one would think I'd had my fill. Those thoughts still didn't stop me from drifting off occasionally. I never really knew how long it took to get to the hospital from Stark tower, well, thanks to _traffic._ It really only should have taken ten minutes, but now it seemed to take hours. Of course, my perspective of time might of been out of proportion just a _tad._

We had been moving pretty slowly for a while, but now we were completely stopped. All the cars around us barely moved an inch. Tony sighed deeply. "I guess that gives us more time before the press try to kill you."

_Always so optimistic._

I could hear him moving around in his seat beside me, and then there was a click. Heat started radiating through the car, drying and warming everything inside. It wasn't long before the warmth spread, over my skin and deep through to my bones, and HOLY _JESUS_, what did inject me with?

I was slowly falling asleep again, lulled by the heat, and the soft rhythmic sounds the rain made while it came down. Only when I felt my head fall to the side slightly did I know I was screwed.

I jerked my head up though, planning on lasting until we made it back to the tower. I could sleep then, without causing any more trouble for anyone else, let alone Tony. He had already done enough; he didn't need to drag my lifeless body out of this car.

When we finally made it back, Tony stooped out of the car, coming around to open up my door. I beat him to it, telling him I could do it myself.

"Alright, alright." He backed off, heading inside. I followed and we bumped into Pepper on our way up.

"Steve!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. "Are you alright?" She asked, drawing back, fixing my hair. "I mean you must be exhausted after all that sedative-"

"Pepper-"

"And after all, you're only human. I mean, I don't blame you for what happened... But are you ok? Really-"

"Pepper-"

"-Do you need something? I could get you something to drink, or-"

"_Pepper_," I grabbed her hands, keeping her at arms length. "I'm fine, really."

Pepper stopped babbling. "Oh, O-ok then." She took a step back, fixing her own hair.

Tony smiled weakly at her. "Thanks for your concern Pep, but I think all he needs is some sleep. Work off some of the drugs, you know. He'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

I didn't object, for fear of worrying Pepper even more, but I knew he was wrong. He knew he was wrong. Hell, even Pepper knew he was wrong. She looked me over slowly, then sidestepped out of the way. "You do that, Steve." She relented.

I nodded warily, before even realizing that Tony was already pulling me away. "And Steve," she called. I turned.

"I'm sorry, about... her." She apologized, looking genuinely upset.

" 'S not your fault," I murmured, moving even farther away as I answered her. One more glance over my shoulder and it wasn't Pepper standing alone anymore, her hands clasped in front of her. It was Nathan, standing defiantly against the world, a look of pure hatred burning straight through me. I clenched my eyes shut, and turned away. I never wanted to see that face again.

Tony was standing right by my side the whole time we were in the elevator. He walked with me to our room, and he even sat next to me on the bed for a few minutes.

"Maybe you should shower. It might help." He suggested lightly, patting my shoulder. I nodded, still not moving. He stood.

"Well, I'll let you get to it then. If you need anything, just notify Jarvis and he'll call me." He let me know, quietly closing the door behind him as he left.

My mind was working on command. _Stand up_. I stood. _Head for the bathroom_. I did. _Now just undress, and get the shower ready._ I did both of these things. I set the shower on as hot as it could and braced myself, standing right in the middle of it all. But I didn't feel anything. I felt numb, sure, but it didn't seem like the heat would ever reach me. Possibly, never again. Washing and rinsing a few times for a thorough clean, I finished and stepped out. I padded into the room again, picking out a pair of sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt to wear to bed.

Once I sank down onto the edge of the bed, I noticed how comfortable this thing really was. Yes, on occasions, it could be _pretty_ comfortable, but now it was intensified by... A lot. I didn't even want to think of numbers as I lay down.

_I don't deserve this. I shouldn't be here right now_.

All I could do was wait for sleep to take me, but the universe wouldn't even grant me this tiny privilege.

As I lay awake, tossing and turning every now and then, I wondered to myself, _what did I do to deserve this?_

Only to answer my own question, or rather, ask the real one. _What didn't you do, and why didn't you do it? Oh, that's right, because you couldn't. People never really change; You still are, and always will be, that little runt from Brooklyn._

Not long after my thoughts invaded me, did I slip into a semi-consciousness. The kind of state where you're not really awake, but you're still aware of things around you. The whole time you just feel so tired, and you never want to get up. Leaving me no more satisfied or replenished than before hand, I decided I should "wake up". At least now I could think somewhat clearly.

I dragged myself out from under the covers, and into the bathroom. I almost jumped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked nothing like my usual self. The only word I could think of here was utterly _wrecked_. There were dark rings under my eyes, indicating my lack of proper rest. The whole rest of my face was just so _pale,_ as if I was sick. My eyes were dull and lifeless, and I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore. Trying my best to smile, I gave up when I saw how it resembled a grimace. Then, I had an idea.

Looking around the bathroom, I didn't find them. I rushed back into the bedroom Tony and I shared, checking the nightstand and coming up with absolutely nothing. Just when I was about to give up, I noticed something glint in the corner of my eyes. Turning, I saw the laundry basket, all my clothes from the previous day still stuck inside, Tony's sunglasses on top of them.

I grabbed them and shoved them on. Returning to the bathroom, I fixed my hair so that it looked semi-decent. I took a deep breath to fortify myself and left the room to carry on with whatever I would have been planning to do today. I was a captain; I had a job to maintain, and a team.

... That is, if they didn't already know how I had lost my cool, which I doubted. _Alright, think. Paperwork from Fury? Done. Missions? No, it was our week off. Explosions?_

I craned my neck, using my enhanced hearing to make sure no one was currently blowing up the building like _last _week. No, no dangers there either. Well, there always was one option. The gym.

I worked my way down to the floor with Tony's main gym installed in it. I usually spent most of my free time there anyway, so it wouldn't seem too out of the ordinary if I went for a quick workout. If I was lucky, I could probably hide out there for a year or two, maybe ten. Those hopes were quickly dashed as I heard noises coming from said gym room.

"Oh, come on Clint! This is too easy!" One voice scoffed, followed by sounds of grunting and struggling.

"Naattt!" Clint whined as I leaned in the doorway. They were both on the wrestling mats in the back of the room, their faces pink from their spar session. Clint, of course, was pinned to the floor as Natasha smirked, her head held triumphantly as she sat on top of him.

"You've lost your touch Barton."

"Oh yeah?" He growled playfully, expertly switching their position with one, fluid movement. "How about you, Romanov?"

They tussled for a few minutes, as it became harder and harder to determine who was winning. Finally, Natasha grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"AH, Nat! Stopstopstopstopstop-" he grimaced as she bent further.

"Not until you say it." She replied calmly, as if she wasn't tearing off his limbs.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding mmOOOWWW, OK OK. You're the better assassin out of the two of us!" He rushed.

"And..?" Natasha prodded, flicking some hair over her shoulder.

"AND YOU ARE NOT, NOR WILL YOU EVER BE DIRECTOR'S PET!" He cried, and she let go. They lay there panting for a little bit, Natasha obviously enjoying it more.

That's when she finally noticed me. "Oh-" she claimed, standing up. "Hey Steve. You getting some training done too?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, I was thinking about it, but you two are busy so I'll just-"

"Hold that thought." She interrupted, Clint jumping on her back a second later.

"Rule number one, never turn your back to your opponent." He mocked, referring to Happy when they had first trained together. That man never learned.

Natasha responded by promptly flipping him over her shoulder. He lay at her feet, looking dazed. "Rule number two, never underestimate your opponent." She notified him in a scolding manner. Then she turned back to me.

"No, really. You can train if you really want to. Clint and I were just about to go for the shooting range." She explained.

"We were?" Clint asked underneath her, rubbing his shoulder as he sat up. She gave him a warning look.

"I mean, uh, yeah. We were. See ya later Cap." He back peddled, running from the room. That left me and Nat.

"I should uh, go get him. Make sure he doesn't shoot any cable lines or anything." She excused herself, running after him. Their voices still audible through the hall.

"I am _so _going to beat you at this!"

"Not unless I shoot you first! Guns are just as effective!"

"Arrows beat bullets any day!"

And so on until they were out of hearing range. I stared after them for a little while longer than necessary. Those two...

Then I remembered why I was here and searched around for the punching bags. Sure enough, there they were in the corner, just where I had left them.

I hung one up, then wrapped my hands with some cloth, preparing myself for my first victim. Turning to face it, I took a couple of test punches. It felt sturdy enough, and so _good _to just really _hit _something. This way, I couldn't hurt anyone but myself. (If I went that far.) Before I knew it, I was getting into a steady rhythm, punching high, then low, picking up intensity until the thing finally couldn't take it anymore and fell from its chain. One down, as many more left as I'd like to go.

This continued for a couple more hours, and I was working up a good sweat already. I hung up yet another fresh punching bag and dug right into it. I was already in my zone so I didn't bother testing it; just hitting it over and over again. My thoughts started creeping in again around this time, awakening another round of anger deep inside of me. _Just focus on the bag, on the bag, just keep punching it, don't think, don't think..._

This didn't help at all; if anything it made it worse. The quietness around me was just begging to be filled and the sounds of me punching the bag wasn't enough to drown out my thinking. I just couldn't _stop_ thinking about her...

I remembered her face when she talked to me, so peaceful and relaxed in my presence. I punched the bag harder. Then I remembered Nathan, yelling at me that he was doing the best thing. This infuriated me and I punched even harder. _Don't think, don't think, just focus..._

_You were NEVER there to know what she wanted! What makes this any different?!_

_No, no no no no._

_You should have never come back!_

I delivered the last punch to the bag, but... It wasn't the bag anymore... It was the elevator door. An indent of my fist stuck in the metal.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breath. I turned away, running my hands through my hair and then clutching my sides. _No, no, I didn't do that! There wasn't metal there, it was a punching bag... No... I didn't, it's not real, it isn't. Please, I know I didn't do that... I never meant..._

"Hey... Steve?"

I looked up, back in the hospital. I blinked a few times, and the white walls faded to red; I was back in the gym. I was _back._ I never went anywhere. Bruce stood just a few steps away from me. I looked over my shoulder, noticing the bag spilling sand all over the floor.

My breathing was ragged as I leaned over, trying to catch my breath. Bruce looked on, a concerned look crossing his face.

"I was right in front of you; I called your name like, five times. Didn't you hear me?" He asked.

I shook my head no, giving him an apologetic look. He seemed to catch on and nodded, still looking confused. "Anyway, we're starting movie night soon. Just thought you might want to know... Are you alright?"

"...Yeah, just... a little breathless... you know... punching bags..." I waved over my shoulder. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Right, ok. Don't go so hard on yourself next time." He noted, leaving me to clean up my mess.

"Ok, and... Thanks, Bruce." I said, finally regaining some of my speech.

"For what?" He asked as he was on the verge of walking out.

"Just, thanks." I paused and he gave me a confused look. "You know, for telling me, I guess."

"Oh. Oh yeah. No problem." He replied, shrugging, and then walked away. I exhaled slowly when he left, collecting my thoughts. _That can't happen again. That won't happen again. ... What exactly was that again?_ Memories so real and terrifying its as if they're actually happening... That's never happened before... _That doesn't matter, just don't let it happen again. Keep your cool. You're not crazy, you're not._

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, and got to work cleaning up after myself. The last bag was the only one that leaked sand. _Gee, I wonder why?_ I thought bitterly, wiping it all up.

Once I was done with that, I went up to my floor, cleaning myself up a bit. Regardless of how nice movie night sounded, I decided not to go. Sure, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, but if I went, worse things could happen. I just needed to be by myself for a little while, maybe calm down. Of course, it all appeared useless because I _knew_ that the team knew about me. At least, if they didn't know now, they would soon. I didn't think I would be able to stand those pitying glances. I didn't need that damn it, I was _Captain America, _expert tactician, leader of the avengers, the calm and collected rock of the group. I didn't need any of this. It was just- a bad move. Yeah, that's all it was; a mistake. It wouldn't be made again.

I spent some time lying flat on my stomach in bed, my arms under the pillow as I hid my face in it. This seemed like a comfortable sulking position, and if anyone walked in, I could just pretend to be asleep.

I would of been so lucky if I could of really fell asleep, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Instead, I just laid there, undisturbed until I heard the door crack open, a ray of light cutting through the darkness and landing on my pillow.

"Steve?" Tony called, coming closer. I didn't move, being careful to be perfectly still.

"Steve," he continued softly, the bed dipping as he sat next to me. "We both know that I know you're not really sleeping."

_You shouldn't be here. Go watch the freaking movie, I'm fine._

"You didn't come to watch the movie. Everyone wondered where you were." He explained.

_Damn, it's over. Maybe If I don't move he'll go away anyway..._

"I don't blame you, you know, for not showing up. I just wish I could do something._"_

_Can you save Peggy? That'd be nice, but you can't. I couldn't even do it. Just please, take care of yourself._

"Steve, talk to me. Please."

I lifted my head from the pillow, staring dead center into his arc. He had turned the lights on, but they were dim. Or was that because I was still wearing his glasses? Oh well...

"You don't have to check up on me, I'm fine." I insisted tiredly, not daring to look farther up. Tony didn't say anything, and for a moment, I actually believed he would leave me alone. But no, instead of talking, he leaned down and took off the glasses.

"You don't look like it." Tony pointed out gently, setting the glasses aside on the bed table.

I groaned and dropped my head. "It's nothing. Just can't sleep right. I'm sure it's normal after..." I didn't finish, but he understood.

"That sucks. This all just- yeah, it sucks." Tony claimed, hand tracing over my spine in what I guessed was suppose to be reassuring circles. It didn't work.

"It's not your problem. Don't get yourself tangled in with all of... This. I muttered. There was an intake of breath and his hand stopped moving.

"Steve, I- " he began, then stopped, changing his mind. "I think you need some sleep."

_I slept for seventy years._

He hopped up out of bed and I turned on my back, staring up at the ceiling. When he came back, he turned off the lights, holding something rectangular in his hands. He jumped into bed next to me again, and pushed a few buttons on it, turning it on. Instantly, holograms filled the space in front of us, like little 3D shapes. I watched curiously, but I didn't say anything. Tony leaned back, a small glint in his eyes as he joined me, our arms brushing together.

"You see these things? These are negative charges. Those over there, those are positive." He explained, grabbing one of each. "When you merge them together they create this kind of link of positive and negative forces, channeling together when they should be repelling like magnets. But you see, they don't do that because of this fissure thing between them that brought them together in the first place, and together they make this kind of infinite-"

I watched as he babbled on about negative forces and positive forces, eventually only being able to focus on his voice. He sounded so interested in all this science stuff, when I could barely-

_Ooh, you sneaky little-_

But it was working. My eyelids felt heavier and it was a fight just to keep them open. I sighed heavily as he continued, on and on and on...

"What's the point of all this?" I asked sleepily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony asked back, drawing closer to me. Now we were both lying down, and Tony was just so _warm_ for some reason, and I was so tired, and his voice was just so lulling...

I semi-consciously put my arm around him, burying my face in his hair. He sighed contently, apparently not at all bothered. "It does other stuff too." He stated proudly. I hummed with slight interest.

"Indulge me."

"Gladly." Tony tapped the device and the holograms stopped floating around, shrinking down to the shape of stars. Then, they multiplied and shrunk even further, spreading around the room. "This is what space would look like if we could see the sky from here right now."

We both watched in silence as the makeshift stars slowly spun around the room. "You're a work of art, you know that?" I asked, eyes closing.

"However you wanna draw me, Steve."

It was then that I relaxed fully, practically sinking into the sheets as a ball of tension rolled off my shoulders. I could feel him shift beside me until his head was level with mine, whispering goodnight and kissing the top of my head.

" 'Night." I mumbled, drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning was pleasant when I woke up, Tony slowly waking up beside me. He stretched lazily, resembling a cat. "Morning," then a pause- "You look well rested." He observed. I smiled back, stretching with a lazy yawn.

"I feel like it. I guess the drugs wore off." I shrugged, mood slightly dampened when I remembered why I needed the sleep so desperately. Tony grinned, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I'm glad. Lets go have some breakfast." He suggested, literally rolling out of bed. I agreed and followed him out, shivering when I felt a cold breeze over bare skin. I looked down, noticing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I stopped, rubbing my arms. _When..? _Tony turned, smirking when he saw my confused face.

"You got really warm, so I figured it would feel better." Then he treaded out of the room. I shook my head. _Wow, just-wow. _Any time he could see me with my shirt off, seriously. I found another clean one in my drawer and threw it on before leaving.

Everyone was already awake and dressed when I followed Tony into the kitchen. Checking the clock, I realized that it was almost noon.

"Welcome, friends!" Thor greeted us, giving us each a ginormous hug. Natasha nodded and smiled.

"Morning Tony, Morning Steve."

Clint wasn't really a morning person, or noon person, but he didn't send us any nasty looks or anything, so we knew that he wasn't going to bite our heads off at any given moment. Bruce acknowledged us with a small smile, and a wave, nursing a cup of tea. At least, it looked like tea. No one really kept track of what that guy did, or ate for that matter.

It was then that I knew they had been told. The complete normality of it all, the way Natasha wouldn't look me directly in the eye for more than a few seconds, Bruce tapping on the counter nervously which he never did, and... Well Thor was Thor. He didn't really say anything but I could only assume he was told as well. Something irked me knowing that they knew I could still be weak. That I wasn't really perfect.

But hey, at least I had my sense of surroundings back. *bonus*

"Bruce made cinnamon rolls." Natasha offered, pointing to the fridge. "If you want any. They're pretty good." Bruce gave her a shy smile from the corner of the room.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." Tony replied, grabbing a container and putting it in the microwave. The whole team was silent while the microwave worked, but not an awkward silence. More of a "if-Steve-breaks-out-into-hysterics-Thor-must-hold-him-down" kind of silence. Like I would just randomly start destroying everything... Just that thought was- it wasn't _me._

"So, did any aliens show their ugly faces while we were asleep or what?" Tony asked, making himself some coffee now.

Natasha shrugged. "We haven't seen any yet, but the counsel is still keeping watch." Clint snorted.

"Like there's anything they can do about it."

"Shut up, Clint."

"Make me."

She rolled her eyes and he stuck his tongue out at her. I leaned against the counter, smiling at them.

"Settle down children."

Clint looked like he wanted to say something, but he turned his head away, grumbling something about _not my father _and Natasha kicked him from under the table.

Tony wasn't paying attention to them bantering, talking with Thor for once.

"Watcha got there pointbreak?" He asked, pointing to something in Thor's hands.

"This is an orange, friend Anthony. Both in color, and flavor." He explained enthusiastically. "Steven says that they are much better for you than pop tarts."

Tony groaned, grabbing his hair as if he was going to rip it out. Then he turned to me. "Steve, let the man enjoy his pop tarts in peace."

I laughed lightly, but it felt somewhat painful to do that. "Oranges are healthy, Thor likes them, and we might be able to make the pop tarts last longer now. It's a win-win situation here. You're welcome."

Tony sighed heavily. "Alright, alright. Stop being such a genius. We already have two." He walked up to me and sat with me at the counter, legs swinging. Bruce just kind of stood off to the side, watching it all.

It was a completely normal morning. Or, mid afternoon I suppose. The next few days were like that; as if nothing had ever happened. I began to actually think that things could go back to the way they were, even if I couldn't forget about Peggy. Couldn't bear to think what might be happening to her. I could only hope for the best. As the days progressed, I spent less and less time alone in the gym, and I even attended another movie night. Tony went back to his usual schedule, burying himself in his work for long periods of time. It felt like everyone was just avoiding the topic.

Until one night, when it all changed.

Pepper had come over, and we were all going to have dinner together, like some kind of weird, demented family. A good weird, but still. We all helped out with the cooking, preparing the chicken, making mashed potatoes, etcetera etcetera. Then we all sat down to talk and eat, and just have a nice time in each others company. We needed to do this more often, like maybe once a month instead of once every few months. I thought to myself, _Yeah, I'll bring that up later. See what everyone else thinks._

We all talked about what we had been doing that week, telling jokes, and complaining about life as superheroes when the phone rang. The _whole room _went dead silent. It rang again. Pepper excused herself, and took the phone into the next room. I stood.

"Steve..." Bruce warned from across the table. Thor watched me with remorse in his eyes, waiting for me to make any sudden movements. I didn't care anymore. I just _did not _care. I sat down, but I used my enhanced hearing to listen to what she was saying. Everyone stared at me, but I ignored them.

"This is Pepper Potts, who is this?" She spoke quietly. There was a pause and when she spoke again, it was as cold as ice. "I don't think he wants to talk to you right now. I'll take a message for him."

The others couldn't hear her obviously. "So Steve, did you hear about that big explosion at the-" I toned Natasha out as they all started talking again.

Something was wrong. Pepper's voice was wavering now. "O-ok. I'll make sure to tell him." She finished.

_Tell me what?_

The talking stopped again as she entered the room, her face pale, all eyes on me. "Steve, she-" she began, choking up.

She didn't even have to say it. As soon as the phone rang, I got that feeling in my gut. Like a tug, and then just emptiness. It felt like I was literally being ripped away from the world. The world I came from was gone now; Peggy being my last connection to it.

She was gone. It was gone.

I was gone.

What I had gone through was _nothing _compared to this feeling. This was it. The moment I had been dreading for months since I realized how sick she was. Now here it was. She was really _gone_.

My whole world was crumbling around me, but now it was finally crushed. Nothing but rubble. "E-excuse me." I managed, standing and leaving the room. I had to get out of there, now. No, now was not _quick enough_. I could not- _would _not break down in front of my team. I just had to get away, be alone. Deal with it, compress it, until it was nothing. No big deal, just one measly little death. Captain America can handle it.

"Steve-" Tony started, making to follow me, but someone stopped him.

"Leave him."

Yes, leave me. That's all anyone ever did anyway. Mom, Dad, Erskine, Bucky, Peggy. Just add them to the list and move on. Yes, just keep moving. Don't think, don't think, just keep moving. Get away. _Run_.

Eventually, I found my way to my shared bedroom, and locked myself inside. I paced the room, the feeling of oblivion getting worse and worse. A sharp pain filled my stomach, like something was tearing away at it. I wrapped my arms around it, kneeling to the floor. It was so real, like an actual pain. When emptiness bore a hole through me, it was filled with pain only moments later.

_No, don't. Just stop. Stop thinking about it. You can handle it. It's just...one...little... Death..._ The pain moved farther up to my chest, ripping and tearing through my insides.

"No..." I groaned. "No no no no no." _Pull yourself together. Move on. You'll live through it. Don't be selfish, just-_

_If you really think that then you're just selfish!_

"No!" I shouted over his voice. Clenching my eyes shut and gripping my sides even harder. He wasn't there. This wasn't happening.

I looked up, and he stood right in front of me, that same look on his face. "No! You're not here! You're not real!" I yelled at him.

"You're nothing but selfish!" He screamed back, a fresh wave of pain aimed directly into my chest.

I couldn't breathe anymore. I could barely hold myself together. I really was insane. I was going crazy and it was never going to end. He would never leave me alone. He would never let me forget.

"Please..." I curled in on myself. "Stop..." I just wanted it to end so badly. She was dead. He got what he wanted. Why was this happening?

Then, it all went silent. There wasn't a single noise. A sharp click sound filled the air and he was gone. I slowly sat up, blinking. He wasn't there anymore. I was all alone now. It was _over_. The pain remained, but not as sharp as before. A dull ache, like a bruise. One that would possibly never heal. The clicking stopped, and the door opened.

I pulled closer to myself, my head resting on my knees. "I'm fine, just go." Footsteps made their way to my corner of the room, stoping just in front of me. I could make out two black shoes from in between my legs.

"I-I'm fine." I insisted. The shape shifted, crouching to bend down in front of me. I was now face to face with him.

"Just-go..." I choked out, my resistance breaking down by the second. He had to go before...before...

"Steve," Tony shushed, reaching toward me and wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. My shoulders went slack, and I couldn't hold it back anymore, a few tears working their way down my face.

Tony sensed my defeat, pulling me closer. "You'll never have to work through it alone." He admonished gently, my head falling on his shoulder. I let out a choked sob, pressing into his neck. Soon enough, I was letting it all go, taking long shuddery breathes in between sobs. The whole time, we just sat there on the floor, Tony's grip around me only ever tightening as he held on, letting me cry and cry and cry...

His shoulder must of been _drenched_, but he didn't even care. He hummed, rocking back and forth slightly when I dimmed down a bit. "Sorry." I sniffled, drawing back. Oh god, I actually _sniffled._ Ugg.

"Nope. No. You're not aloud to do that." Tony scolded, pulling me back against his chest again. "If I can freak out every other night because of my fucked up life, then I think you can freak out about yours every now and then. It's your right."

"It's not, really, Tony. I should be able to handle it, but I- I _can't _and-" he interrupted me with another firm no, and pressed his lips to the back of my head. I sniffed again, nuzzling his shirt. _This man..._

I sighed, pressed up against his chest. Tony's arc barely noticeable through his shirt. "Her burial is tomorrow. That kid called to say that you were invited." He explained, kneading my back. I tensed nonetheless.

"Do you... Want me to go with you?" He asked softly, and I nodded, not being able to say anything otherwise.

"Ok. We'll go together. Just say the word, and I swear Steve, I'm there." He promised, finally pulling back to look me in the eyes. "You know that."

I was so tired and beaten from crying my heart out for so long, and Tony was there being so supportive, and solid, and _there_. He was always there, even if only in the smallest ways. At that one short moment in time, I realized just how much I loved him. "Thank you." I whispered, leaning in and hugging him as close as possible. "For everything."

He started rubbing those gosh darn _circles_ into my shoulders again, whispering "Always." Into my ear. This time, it worked.

The next day I found myself dressed up in the nicest, blackest suit that Tony could find in my size, while he wore one just like it. I frowned, sulking to myself in front of the full length mirror. Tony stepped up behind me. "Time to go." He notified me, laying his hand on my arm.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'm ready."

He lead me down to his car, the rest of the team giving me apologetic hugs and pats on the shoulder before we left. We drove for a long time, which might if been a good thing, considering how Peggy's burial place wouldn't be so close to the city. She surely wouldn't be disturbed. But then Tony _kept _driving.

"Tony, I think you're going the wrong way." He shook his head no.

"I want to show you something first, if that's alright with you." He explained, a hint of doubt lingering in his voice.

"It's fine with me, Tony. Just don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Not long after this shirt conversation, the scenery started fading into trees and wilderness, the gravel road becoming dirt as we made it to our destination. Yet another cemetery.

"Don't ask any questions until we get there." He ordered, unbuckling. I followed him up the grassy hills, past the iron wrought gates, and through the rows of headstones until we reached the very last row. Two graves side by side held the names of Howard Stark, and Maria Stark carved in them.

"Tony..."

"I want you to know, that I know what it feels like." Tony stated, staring down at his parents graves. I gave him a questioning look.

"To have everyone you care about dead." He explained further. "It's a horrible feeling, being all alone in the world."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if there was anything I could say. I never knew this about him.

"My parents and I, we didn't have the best of relationships, you know. But they were still my parents." He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I got over it. I met new people, and I survived. I'll never forget them, but I'll never forget my new family either." He finished, having said everything he wanted to say. He stared on a little while longer, then turned in the direction of the car. "Let's go before we miss it." He urged, hands in his pockets.

I watched him when we got back I the car, but he looked perfectly calm. Content almost, as if finally at peace having brought me here. "Now you're not the only one with a sob story to share." He claimed, shifting into gear.

I leaned my forehead against the car window, staring after the cemetery. "Thank you for showing me."

"Thank you for being willing to go." He replied evenly, and that's all we had to say the rest of the way.

The time had come for me to face the facts. She was dead. Peggy was gone, and this was the last time I'd ever get to say goodbye. This was truly the end of the road for us. Almost everyone was gone, only a few people remained at the top of the grassy hill, saying their last few prayers for the new member of the dead. Tony and I waited at the gates until there was only one solitary figure left. I already knew who it was.

Tony cleared his throat. "I think I'll give you some space." He figured, stopping at the gate's opening.

I started up the hill, and Nathan turned, looking directly at me. I stopped a few paces away. "I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital. Things were said, and I just want things to be alright between us ok?" He surprised me by speaking first. I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

Eventually I nodded, and he nodded back. "I don't expect you to really forgive me, and that's fine. I'm just sorry, and you needed to know that. Take care of her." And with that, he trudged away, never looking back. I never saw him again.

I turned back to face Peggy's grave. "I'm not late this time Peg." I began, not knowing what to way for about the millionth time this week. "Maybe I should start off with my new partner. His name is Tony. That's right, he's a guy. I guess I couldn't really tell you until now, but it feels good to tell you about him. I wish I had done it sooner..." There was a pause.

"You would have liked him. I really think you would of, if you ever met him. He's great, really. There's a lot that I'm going to get to see now, without you. Maybe I'll tell you about it the next time we catch up."

"We should do that sometime Peggy. Just you and me." I stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I'll miss you so much Peg. I keep asking myself, Is this really the end of us? The answer is inevitable as they might say. But for you Peggy, I'll try to move on. I really will. I think I'm moving in the right direction, don't you?"

A sudden breeze passed over, swirling up a bunch of leaves and ruffling my hair. I thought I heard the distant sound of her laughter in the wind, and I smiled, knowing that she agreed. I always knew she would.

"Goodbye, Peggy." I waved before heading down to join my new partner who waited patiently for me at the bottom of the hill. My new connection to the new world. I gave one last satisfying breath, lost in the wind forever as I took my first few steps to the future.

* * *

><p><em>May you only need the light when it's burning low.<em>

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know your lover when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you're lover when you let her go._

_...And you let her go..._


	5. Chapter 5: 2 Humans, 2 Robots, & an AI

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry guys! I never update ever, and it's mostly because I have so many other ideas that I begin but never finish, and I'm just so so sorry because that is no excuse. Anyway, have this as a peace offering.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Humans, Two Robots, &amp; an AI<strong>

Tony paused in front of the glass door, turning around and grinning at his extremely over eager boyfriend.

"Are you sure you want to see it?"

Steve whined for about the millionth time that evening. "Yes! Yes, I want to see it, Tony, you know that." He had heard about Tony's lab before, and always wondered what it was like where Tony was constantly disappearing to. To be honest, the more he thought about it, the more curious he became, until he finally worked up enough courage to ask about seeing it.

This of course, Tony found very amusing.

Tony hummed mock-doubtfully. "Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you-"

_"Toonnnyyyy!"_

"Ok, ok." Tony relented, tapping in the pass code and stepping into the room as the door opened with a small hissing noise. He turned around and spread his hands out, holding in a smirk as Steve passed hesitantly through the door, eyes roaming around and trying to take it all in.

"Voila! Welcome to my lab, Cap."

Steve didn't have time to correct him as he looked around, his incredibly blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Whoa..." He managed, eyes catching on something.

"What's that?" He asked, nodding in the direction of Tony's only bare spot of tiled floor in the room.

Tony walked ahead, standing directly on top of it as Steve followed. "This is how I put on my suit when I'm down here, you know, as a kind of last resort kind of thing. Pretty cool actually..."

"But all it is is floor..." Steve stared at it, dumbfounded, looking so very confused at what Tony was trying to explain. He snickered.

"Yes. It is indeed my floor. It's installed inside of it, in a way. These mechanical arms do this rotating thing and it pieces it all together." He stated, walking around in circles as he tried to think of a way to make it sound... Not-so-science-y.

Steve nodded, as if that made sense, his attention quickly drifting else where. "Oh _wow_!" He cried, running over to the numerous parked cars Tony held to the side of the room.

The brunette jogged to keep up, but no shit, Steve was fast. "What do you even do with these...?" Steve asked incredulously as he ran his hand over the hood of the hot rod, the deep red paint looking even darker in contrast to his pale skin.

"They're mostly for decoration, but I watch movies in them sometimes." Tony brushed off, fixing the mirror of one of them as Steve passed between the vehicles, something that he knew about somewhat. He stopped between each one, checking out the interior of one, the wheels of another, completely random things in each one. Tony followed, somewhat bored as Steve finished his tour at the end of the line, whistling when he saw the engine. (There was no hood, so he had a perfectly good view)

"Wanna climb in?" Tony suggested, jumping in the passenger seat. Steve stared back at him for about a minute before joining him in the drivers seat, admiring the steering wheel, the gages, and tons of other little extras that came with it.

"So this is what you have down here huh?" Steve muttered, hands twitching slightly.

Tony sighed contently. "Yep. Although, I don't mess with these very often. Too busy with other stuff, you know..." He gestured to the cases that held all of his suits, regretting it soon afterwards when he turned back again, only to notice that Steve was nowhere to be found. Now how did he do that?

"Steve? Where'd you go?"

This question was answered shortly afterwards, when he saw him standing in front of said cases. _Jesus, that was fast_.

He hopped out of the car, and stepped up behind the blonde, side glancing every now and then at Steve's face. He couldn't really tell what he was thinking at the moment; his face looked pretty blank to be exact.

"So uh, what do you think?" He asked, a little skeptically at best. Steve didn't answer at first, too busy studying each of the individual suits. His eyes looked glazed as he reached out, touching the glass.

"These are... That first one... Is that, is it the first one you made? Back in the..."

"Yeah, yep. Yes it is. They go in order, from my first one, and up." He explained briskly, trying his best to ignore the first one. "Thought I'd keep them, you know, for inspiration and what not."

He glanced back at Steve again and found that his gaze was on him now, almost depressing, a little bit. "You know, learn from your past mistakes, make better choices than you did the first time, stuff like that."

"Tony..."

"Come on, I want to show you some other stuff. You haven't seen everything yet."

"Oh, oh! Yeah, that sounds cool..." Steve claimed, momentarily distracted by this statement. Tony grabbed his hand and led him toward the other end of the room where he kept all his holograms and monitors.

With a flip of a switch and the swipe on a tablet or two, the whole area of the room filled up with his latest projects. (Holograms of them anyway) "Wow! These are amazing!" Steve exclaimed, reaching out to poke one. A bunch of red warning labels filled the area around it and a little beeping alarm went off, telling Tony that someone who wasn't authorized to access file code 7984692- yada yada yada and all that stuff. Steve immediately recoiled, taking a few steps back and bumping into a table, which of course caused him to jump and swivel around again, not expecting that and knocking some "important" papers of the counter, along with some random little trinket that fell and broke.

Steve's eyes widened as Tony rubbed his temple. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll get that,-oop, nope, made it worse..." he panicked, trying to pick up the papers and just spreading them everywhere. Then he changed tactics, trying to pick up the device that had fell, succeeding for all of a minute before slipping on yet another paper and sending it flying into the counter. He cringed, standing perfectly still in the small circle of chaos he had created.

"Tony?" He asked somewhat sheepishly. He sighed and stepped forward, pushing Steve back a few steps and collecting everything off the floor. He dumped it in some box out of the way and shut off the alarms running through the sound systems with a few quick taps. When he faced Steve again, he looked exactly like a kicked puppy.

"Ok, so, rule number one; Don't touch anything unless I tell you you can." He noted optimistically.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"No, I mean really. I didn't mean to wreck the little...whatever it was, or make a mess or-"

"Shush. I know. It's not a big deal, Steve." Tony assured, sighing in exasperation when Steve wouldn't stop moping. "Ok here, take these." He ordered, replacing all the current holograms with a file named "Steve".

It floated over to him and Steve, out of pure curiosity, tapped it, opening it and spilling many different holographic shapes all over the room. They floated around and Steve picked one up, marveling at the structure of the 3D bike that looked suspiciously like his for some reason. Steve smiled and played with a few different ones before Tony shut it off, deciding that it was enough time for Steve to get the gist of it.

"Congratulations, Steve. You have officially toured my entire lab in under five minutes. Good job."

"What's that?" Steve asked after blinking in confusion when the holograms disappeared. He wandered over to the object he was questioning in particular, and stared down at Tony's "desk". It didn't really look like much of a desk though.

"Oh, that's just my desk, you know. Some of the unimportant stuff, not very interesting. Hey, why don't we go somewhere that isn't here-"

He stopped when he noticed what Steve was looking at. The picture of him and his dad when he was seven, having made his first circuit board at around that time. A good father and son moment, paused and framed for years to come. "That's just a picture of me and my dad. Nothing all that exciting to be honest..."

"I remember Howard. He was a nice guy, had his quirks sure, but overall... A very good man. Helped me with the experiment and everything." Steve explained, almost leaning out to touch it, but refraining himself. Which was a good thing because Tony didn't know if he would give Steve permission to touch it if he asked.

Instead, he leaned forward and let his hand levitate over a small black device, silently asking permission to pick it up. Tony sighed and nodded, smiling when Steve wasn't looking.

"So what does this do? Oh! Is it like one of those remote controls for your holograms?"

"No, it's my-"

"Or maybe some sort of EMP thing that you were explaining that one time... It kind of looks like it... If you turn it to the side..."

"Steve, it's not-"

"Oooh! I know! Is this how you created Jarvis?!" He peered into black shiny surface of the...thing. "Hello?" He shook it. "How would you even..." He started mumbling to himself, until it vibrated and lit up in his hand, making him jump yet again and fall off the portion of the desk he was sitting on.

"I didn't do it!" He cried, flinging the thing on the desk, scooting away from it a few paces and standing up. Tony just shook his head and picked it up, sliding it open to reveal a few buttons. He pressed them in a certain order, then closed it again, shoving it into his pocket.

"Of course that wasn't you. It was Rhodes." He replied conversationally. Steve just cocked his head. Again, like a puppy.

"Rhodes...?"

"Yes. Which brings us to rule number two; don't throw my phone." Tony added, totally loving the blush Steve currently had creeping up his neck.

"That was your phone?"

"I tried to tell you." He began, knowing that Steve wasn't really listening.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Steve questioned, defending himself, as this situation was already humiliating enough. Tony didn't really care that much. It was kind of..._god kill him_... Cute? Yeah. That was the word.

He was already walking away, but Steve stayed, looking around the desk at all the tiny little projects that Tony had created in his bouts of boredom, but never finished. Tony quickly realized Steve wasn't following though when he started explaining a painting and didn't hear a response. When he swiveled around yet again, he found the reason why.

Tony took his time, taking leisurely strides back to stay with Steve who just couldn't seem to keep up sometimes, but then just zoomed ahead at the next second. He was all over the place. Steve was currently holding up a glass filled with green liquid, inspecting it with a disgusted expression.

"This is what you eat down here?"

"Maybe. And what did I say about rule number one?"

He set it down and crossed his arms. "That's not healthy."

"The box said it was."

"We'll I said it isn't. Don't drink it."

"You can't tell me what to do, it's my lab!" He smiled, enjoying the little scolding session he was getting _just because _Steve could get riled up over the littlest things.

Seriously, who needed sleep? Or showers? Or food...

Ok, he got the point. But still...

"I can tell you what you should do though, and you shouldn't be drinking..._that. _Man, it's worse than coffee..."

"Watch it, Rogers. You can insult my health, you can even insult my hygiene, but _do_ _not _insult my coffee. That is _sacred._ In fact, I'm making that a rule now."

Steve stared him down for a few seconds, then seemed to give up and shook his head in annoyance. "One day, Tony, one day I'll find you all sick and weak on the floor because you drink these things, and then you'll be sorry."

Tony scoffed. "I doubt that. What's it even doing on my desk? This thing must be like, two weeks old... Hey, Dum•E!" He called over his shoulder, not turning away from Steve as he held up the glass too.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?"

Tony's eyes widened. "I didn't call you anything." He replied innocently.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't.

"Yes, you did." Steve insisted, really confused right now, not sure if he should be hurt or if he just really, really misunderstood what Tony might or might not of said.

"Oh, oh no. I was just calling Dum•E..." Tony trailed off, amused. "Wait-" he paused, looking up at Steve in concern. "You haven't met him yet have you?"

"No...? I don't think so..."

"Oh shit."

"Tony, what's going-" he stopped when he saw something move behind said genius. He couldn't make out what it was, but it looked a lot like a giant claw. And it was coming closer.

"Watch out!" He yelped, jumping in front of Tony as the thing came rolling full speed, protective instincts kicking in. He stood defiantly, ready to do whatever he had to if it came to anything, but what was really distracting was Tony pulling on his arm...

"Steve! Steve, it's ok! It's just Dum•E! He's my robot!"

"W-what? Your _robot_?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of it as it rolled into the light, directly around Steve to face Tony. It almost brushed his arm and he flinched. "You're saying this thing is your robot?"

"Yeah. Well, more of a prototype. He's kinda useless. An embarrassment compared to everything else."

"Hey, he might here you." Steve warned, relaxing and taking a step closer to examine its claw. It snapped a few times and he jumped slightly, laughing.

Tony smirked. "Oh, so it's a he now?"

Steve didn't look up from Dum•E, but another blush did make its way up his neck again and up to his cheeks. "Well, uh, I don't know. It just seemed like a- I don't know." He sputtered, rubbing the back of his head, and then shrugging. "I just assumed..."

"Mmhmm. Alright there Mr. Sentimental." He stopped when he saw Steve getting closer and closer to it, Dummy getting more and more excited by the minute thanks to this new visitor. He had only ever met Tony, Happy, and occasionally Pepper, which wasn't very often. Steve seemed to share Dummy's enthusiasm, as he had never properly met a hardcore robot with the whole wheels and claws bit, only ever being introduced to Jarvis, who was an AI for Pete's sake.

"Well, If you want to get "acquainted" then park it on the couch and I'll introduce you." Tony said, rolling his eyes to cover up his willingness to do this. This caught Steve's attention, his eyes lighting up immediately.

"Really? Yes!" Steve scampered to the couch, which was thankfully only mere feet away. Taking a seat, he eyed the robot that followed Tony when he snapped, almost like a dog on command.

Well, this was technically Tony's version of a dog, so...

He stopped right in front of Steve, putting his arm out to stop Dummy before he literally ran over the soldier. "Stupid robot."

"Hey, what if he _can _hear you?" Steve hissed.

"Don't defend it! You nearly killed it five seconds ago!" Tony play-scolded, rolling his eyes again. Steve shook his head in sympathy for the poor thing and it copied him.

Steve shook his head again. It copied him. Steve laughed, pleased by this new development. "Alright, Dum•E, this is Steve. Steve, this is Dum•E. Shake hands and get this over with."

Steve, not so hesitant as before, shook the claw thing and Dum•E whirred happily, shaking back. Steve made an apologetic look and apologized for nearly "attacking him, he wasn't all that scary," and Dum•E did a little circle, as if forgiving him.

Steve giggled slightly before looking up at Tony again. "How could you name him Dummy? He's amazing! What can he do?"

"Yeah right, "he's amazing"," Tony scoffed, but decided to answer the question anyway, for Steve's entertainment, and possibly his own.

"He does whatever I tell him to. So basically, when I tell him to _clean off my desk of all this trash._.." He said pointedly in Dum•E's direction, "He'll do it."

They both watched as Dum•E rolled over and dumped _everything _on the desk in the trash. Steve cringed, expecting a rage war from Tony for the mistake, but all he got was an extremely agitated sigh.

And a stream of curses.

And he got to watch Tony fish things out of the trash that he actually needed for about five minutes.

But other than that, he took it pretty well.

"See? Completely useless. More trouble than he's worth." Tony grumbled, kicking the side of it. Dum•E beeped and rolled over to Steve who patted him on the "head".

"He doesn't mean it," he whispered loud enough for Tony to hear. "You just made a mistake. He understands."

"Stop talking to it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like it has _feelings,_" Tony shuddered. "He's a machine, not a person." He corrected, Steve shrugging and deciding not to tell him that he totally just called Dummy a he. Maybe he'd bring it up later...

"So what else can he do?" He asked instead, the robot obviously picking its favorite straight away as it continued to amuse Steve, at first cowering behind him, then just rolling around and doing his own thing, which apparently, Steve found hilarious.

"He can pick things up." Tony offered, now texting Rhodey and half paying attention. He called him over with a snap and shout of his name and he rolled over. Tony handed Steve a wrench and told him to break a leg, responding to Rhodeys' texts at the same time.

Every now and then he would look up to find Steve laughing like a little child, throwing the wrench on the floor and then Dummy scrambling after it and handing it back to him, cracking him up every time. It was actually getting distracting.

In a good way...

Tony sat next to Steve on the couch and smiled at his obvious amusement and "connection" he was making with Dum•E. Cute? Screw that, this was fucking a_dorable_.

"Having fun there?" He asked, pocketing the phone. Steve turned and smiled, handing him the wrench.

"You try it."

"Ehh, no thanks."

"No, seriously. He'll like you more if you throw it." Steve urged, making that begging face again and _god damn it._..

"Oh joy, oh rapture, I throw it, he loves me, I don't, he loves me not." Tony relented, dropping the tool a foot or so away. Dummy picked it up and placed it in his lap.

Or at least, that's what he tried to do. He ended up dropping it directly on his foot, which was not protected very well mind you. "Ow!" Tony jumped back, hitting the back of the couch and bumping into Steve's arm. He picked it up and nearly decapitated Steve when he threw it into his lap. "See? I told you, he never does anything the way he's suppose to." He sighed.

Steve places the wrench on the couch between them and ruffled Tony's hair. "Oh come on, he didn't mean to! He was just too excited and he dropped it."

"He doesn't get _excited_, Steve. He's just idiotic."

Steve smiled. "And you keep calling him "he". Don't tell me that doesn't mean anything..."

Tony punched him lightly in the arm as Dum•E rolled around in circles. "It doesn't, jerk."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"I will, because its the truth."

"Right." And with that, Steve threw the wrench again, resuming the game of fetch. Tony laughed along with Steve every now and then, not believing how much fun he could have doing the same thing over and over and over again.

Then he got a text from Rhodes.

_So did you show him the new game system yet?_

Tony looked up and into the corner where he kept his special designed gaming system up on a very high shelf.

_No, not yet._

_DUDE, you totally should! We could all play Halo!_

_"DUDE", he hasn't even played mine craft yet, one thing at a time._

_Well, then lets play mine craft! Jesus, have you taught him nothing?_

_I'm working on it_

_We could teach him a few things now you know. I'm pretty bad ass at it if I do say so myself._

Tony looked up again and found Steve was standing in the corner talking to You. Wow, and he found him all on his own! In fact, all three of his favorite people/creations were gathered in the corner, Steve trying to make out what they were trying to say while Jarvis' voice was just barely audible from the couch, helping the robots understand what was going on.

They were communicating. And Steve was laughing in a way that he rarely ever heard him do. Fondly, might be a word for it. It was almost like some weird demented family, and he didn't want to break that up for anything.

So suck it,mine craft, Tony Stark's life beat stupid blocks any day.

He sent one more message before shutting his phone off altogether.

_Nah. Next time Rhodes. Next time_.

Right afterwards however, he heard something crash and flicked his eyes from Steve, to You, noticing that both of them had completely froze for all of one second. Steve had thrown the wrench and Dum•E had gone after it, coming back with something entirely different.

The fire extinguisher.

Steve held up his hands ever so slowly. "Dummy, put it down. That's it, just put it back where you-"

He was interrupted by a blast of white foam straight in the chest, spraying both him and and You, soon causing a whole big chase where Steve tried escaping Dum•E's wrath while yelping and laughing, and running _all over the place._

The one word he was able to manage through the chaos as he passed Tony was a very cheerful "Sorry!" As he was yet again doused with the fire extinguisher.

But Tony wasn't sorry.

Not at all.

In fact, that was probably that last thing that crossed his mind as he joined in, running away from Dum•E as he had apparently wanted to get his revenge for earlier.

Yeah, they were a crazy, chaotic, not-even-fully-human, family.

And truth be told, Tony wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I havnt updated sooner. Here, have this for the time being.**

**The Great Outdoors **

"I can't believe this." Tony grumbled, feebly wiping at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He shot Steve a glare.

"What? I can't control the weather!" Steve defended, both of them taking shelter under the awning of some random building on the street."You said you checked the weather before we left!"

"I did!" Steve retaliated. The wind changed direction, sending Steve's hair every which way. He shivered as a telltale trail of goosebumps steadily made its way up his arms. Tony gestured to the pouring rain around them. Every now and then it would break through their pitiful protection against the storm, occasionally spraying them with mist. It wasn't enough to soak them, but it was enough to make sure they couldn't possibly stay dry.

"Tell that to the nonexistent sun! You said it would be "nice out"! I don't know what it was like for you in your time, but this isn't considered nice in New York!" Steve flinched as another wave of water hit him directly in the face, dampening the front of his shirt. Man, he picked a bad day to wear that shirt. It was his plain white one, along with a pair of casual jeans. Tony wore his signature black Sabbath shirt under a leather black sweat jacket, sporting a pair of somewhat decent jeans as well. He couldn't be expected to a wear a suit every day of his life. (Although no one would complain.)

"I specifically remember asking Clint which channel was the news. He said channel nine so I watched that. The forecast claimed that it would be sunny all day!" It certainly had been when they had left Stark Tower.

Steve had coaxed Tony out after nearly two weeks holed up inside. He loved being outside. Whether it be to exercise, take a nice walk with Tony, or simply to explore the new world, finding something new to share every time. He loved the fresh breeze, the hustle and bustle of everyone around him, all the new sights and sounds, the warm sun on his face and back, and just basically everything. Steve was an outside person. Tony, on the other hand...

Tony gasped at him. "Channel nine? As in, the absolute worst reference for weather on the planet channel nine?" Oh, Clint was so dead.

Steve stared down at his feet at hearing this. Well, when Tony put it that way it sounded stupid. But how was he suppose to know? Steve nodded, looking anywhere but the righteously pissed off genius.

"Never. Watch. Channel. Nine. Ever!" Tony scolded, hitting Steve's shoulder with each word.

"Ow!" Steve complained, more out of habit than actual pain. He took a step back, deciding better of it when a stream of water from the edge of the awning ran down his back. He nearly jumped out of his skin, taking another few steps forward again. "It wasn't my fault; I didn't know!" He whined, composing himself.

Tony turned his back to the blonde. Why did he always have to look so innocent? He totally wasn't, and it so wasn't fair. "This is great. Just fantastic. It'll be hours before it lightens up enough for us to walk home!" He muttered. He tapped his foot impatiently after he didn't hear a response, gritting his teeth when the rain splashed him again. Literally no one else was out here, and Steve decided they just had to be?

"You know, I could be finishing up my suits right now. I was this close! Or I could be updating JARVIS' codes, fixing that stool that constantly tips, and a million other things that I need to do! But no, you just had to drag us out here in the middle of this huge freaking storm after five days of no rain! Of all days! I should have never agreed to-"

"Tony, shut up." Steve warned. Tony swivled around to confront Steve again on how he had every right to keep talking since he was forced to stand out here when he would much rather be at home. Then something stopped him, seeing his boyfriend in an entirely new light.

Steve was leaned up against the brick wall of the building, stiff and looking every bit as miserable as Tony felt, if not worse. The muscles in his arms flexed with tension every now and then when he braced himself for another round of wind to assault them. His hair was messed up, a part of it hanging low in front of his eyes, the rest of it clinging to his head. When he shook it out of his face, Tony noticed with a twinge of his heart that they looked even bluer compared to the dark grey sky surrounding them. His whole body looked vibrant with color in this drab city, sheets of rain being the only background noticeable behind him.

"What now?" He asked, referring to Tony's stare, water trickling down the side of his face as their eyes met briefly. Tony sighed, muttering to himself how stupid this was as he took off his jacket. Luckily, it was one of the jackets that barely fit him, almost double his size, belonging to the collection of his "cool" jackets he stubbornly refused to throw away. But it would fit someone Steve's size just right if his calculations were right. (Which they always were.)

He thrusted the bundle of cloth towards Steve. "Take it." Steve stared down at Tony's hand in surprise.

"I can't take that. It's yours."

"I choose not to take offense to that."

"That's not-"

"No, I know. It should fit you though, Steve. It's pretty big." Steve shifted his gaze to the brunette, looking doubtful.

"But what about you?"

Tony shrugged. "Honestly, I feel fine. I don't know why you look so cold; the temperature is the last thing we have to worry about if you ask me." Which was a complete and total lie, and Steve knew it, touched by his offhand thoughtfulness. He cautiously took the jacket and slipped it on. Tony was right. It fit perfectly. It was then that Steve realized how utterly clique this was.

"There. I told you so." Came a smug reply from Tony, shaking only a little, as he was determined not to let his discomfort show. Really, Steve didn't have to know. He was fine, and that was all that mattered to Tony for the time being. You know, besides the unbearable wind threatening to freeze him solid.

But yeah, other than that it was all good. Too bad Steve noticed that it really wasn't.

"Come here." All Tony could do was squeak in protest as he was pulled into Steve's side. (Which he will deny until he's on death's door.)

"Why'd you do that?" He asked incredulously, currently suffering from severe whiplash. Steve shrugged, looping his arm around the smaller man's waist, keeping him in place. Not that he had anywhere else to go besides maybe two feet away from him, and under such circumstances, why would he want to do that?

"Well give a little warning next time at least." Tony muttered, settling against the wall along with Steve. Even though he hated admitting it, it wasn't actually too bad. After a while it got warmer, the of them closer together and managing to accumulate enough heat to be considered warm.

And they stayed like that, quiet and peaceful for a long time before the rain dimmed down, allowing them to see across the street at last. Steve sighed contentedly. "We should probably head back now don't you think?"

Tony snorted as he untangled Steve's arm from around his waist. Sure, it might of been nice, and sure, maybe he wanted to stay just a little longer, but using common sense, they really should leave. Plus, his neck went stiff, and that was going to hurt only a lot in the morning. "The others probably think we drowned out here."

They started walking down the slick sidewalk together, hands in their pockets as the rain was not so bad any more. It was only a few drops; nothing compared to what it had been just minutes before. Rain worked in mysterious ways like that, Steve supposed.

They walked along in silence for a few more minutes before Tony got an idea. A mischievous idea. He grinned and nudged Steve, knocking him off balance just long enough to send him stumbling off the edge of the sidewalk and onto the edge of the street. He stood there, taking a moment to process what happened while Tony snickered.

"What was that for?!" He snapped, watching Tony's amused face.

"Nothing. I just felt like it. Aren't you suppose to have some sort of super human reflexes? Where'd those go just now?" He laughed.

Steve glared at him for a moment before getting an idea of his own. Tony stopped laughing seeing the evil smile that was making its way on his boyfriend's face. "What are you-"

In an instant, Steve stepped back up on the sidewalk, leaned over and scooped up some rain water off the bench they had just walked by. Before Tony could even try to block what he saw coming, he had a face full of rain water. Steve let out a laugh of his own when Tony froze, shocked. He blinked a few times, wiping away the water from his eyes.

He scowled before smiling again. "You are so getting it now, Rogers."

What followed that was a very clever and very unique water fight that left both men soaked by the time they reached their destination, still laughing despite their now clingy clothes and matted hair. Tony looked over at Steve as they reached the front door, wet yes, but his eyes sparkled with amusement and his smile spoke a thousand words. They had to do this more often.

But Tony had bigger fish to fry. Or more accurately, a certain hawk.

* * *

><p>A "picnic". That's what Steve suggested. What did Tony think, or more accurately, make the mistake of thinking? <em>That doesn't sound too bad. I'll humor him. <em>Whenever Tony had been to "picnics" it was always at one park or another with fountains everywhere, tables, towers surrounding them in the distance, and that one person giving him an award for some random thing.

Of course, he wasn't expecting a reward for going to the park and eating a sandwich, but what he really wasn't expecting was Steve's version of picnics. He climbed into one of the various cars he owned, letting Steve take the wheel because he said he already knew where they were going. All he could do was _thank God _(although he didn't technically believe in that) that Steve had taken driving lessons since his rude awakening.

Steve slid in the drivers seat, flashing Tony a warm smile. "Seat belts." He reminded, almost scoldingly, but his happy expression kind of ruined it. Tony rolled his eyes, but fastened his seat belt anyway.

"Yes, Mother. Safe and sound. Lets get this over with." Steve surprisingly snickered at this, but didn't say anything after that, already pulling away from the tower. They drove in silence for a while, until Tony looked up from his stark phone to realize that they had been driving for _far _too long.

"Steve, I think you're a little lost. Did you use google maps again?"

Steve quirked his brow. "No, we still have a little while longer to go," He shifted slightly, rounding his shoulders. "And that was _one_ time."

Tony didn't have time to outwit him with another comment because he was currently very confused. Plus, he hated being corrected when he was absolutely positive that he was right. "Umm, I don't think so. We passed the park at least thirty or so miles ago."

Steve shook his head. "Who said we were going to the park?"

Tony paused at this. True, he never _said _they were going anywhere specific, but he though eating lunch outside implied that was where they were going. "Well, you said picnic. I figured we were going there," Tony shrugged. "I mean, where else would we go?"

Steve gazed over at him, as it should be obvious. "Exactly. Where _else _would we go?"

"How is that an answer?"

"How is that a question?"

Tony huffed as Steve's face became more and more amused, knowing that the blonde was purposely avoiding answering his question now that he knew the genius had no clue what was going on.

"Seriously, where are we going?" He asked, at least giving it a try. You can't give up before actually doing something.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Thought so."

Maybe it was just Tony's over active imagination at work here, but he _thought _he just saw Steve smirk. _Captain America. Smirking._

This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

Eventually Steve finally pulled over, right in the middle of nowhere. All there were were trees and...more trees... And did Tony mention there were a lot of freaking trees?

"Here we are." Steve sighed happily, cutting the engine. Tony looked over at him in a little less than obvious glare of annoyance.

"And where exactly are we again?"

Steve smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Do you seriously have all your picnics at the park? There's barely any naturalness about that place, and there's so many statues."

Tony shrugged. "No one ever complained." He looked around as they stepped out of the car. "So, what exactly are we suppose to eat? I'm pretty sure the Burger King around here is closed at this time."

"Tony, I already told you that I packed our lunch. Besides, I don't think there's a bu-" he stopped realizing that Tony was "joking". He still hadn't gotten the hang of that.

Now Tony smirked at Steve's misunderstanding, but it was quickly wiped off however, when they walked around the car and popped open the trunk.

"You're serious." He stated more than questioned, crossing his arms, one hand covering his mouth. "You seriously... I honestly should have expected this. "

Steve shot him a questioning look as he lifted the bag out of the back, slinging it over his shoulder. But this wasn't any ordinary bag; no, it was one of those woven baskets topped off with those old fashioned handles and two openings going both ways.

"What?"

Tony fought the urge to scream at himself for thinking that Steve wasn't from the 1940's, and had learned by now that you used coolers. But he couldn't really be mad at him for something that wasn't his fault. "Nothing," He relented. "Forget it."

"Ookkk, lets go then." Steve urged, taking a few steps down the road and onto a small dirt path that could of been overlooked if you hadn't been looking for it specifically.

Tony followed. "You never actually answered my question back there. Again, where are we?"

Steve smiled a knowing smile. "Nowhere specific really. Just a place that no one would ever bother us. You know, nature and all that." He explained, practically quoting Tony's thoughts about anywhere that didn't have a skyscraper within viewing distance.

Tony grumbled to himself as they walked on, trees looming over them from each side of the trail. _Steve has lost his mind._

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Steve stop directly in front of him, running right into his broad back. "Hey!" He claimed taking a few surprised steps back.

Steve ignored this. "We're here." He claimed, setting the basket on the grass. Tony observed their surroundings. They were now in the middle of a clearing, tall grass growing in an almost perfect circle, the trees rustling in the wind. A few different flowers and plants popped up ever now and then, sprinkling the grass with their colors.

It was a meadow.

Of-freaking-course.

"Steve, we aren't anywhere. In fact, we're in the middle of _nowhere._ Where are we even expected to sit out here?" He questioned, wrinkling his nose.

Steve already set to work, pulling out a red and white checkered blanket and setting it out on the ground. He then sat down on it, moving the basket to the side and patting the spot next to him he had cleared for the other, thankfully smaller man."Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tony groaned, crouching down next to him until he was finally in a position considered to be almost sitting. "This is so stereotypical."

Steve furrowed his brow. "You've never done this before?"

"Not like this."

"Oh... Is this not... Is there something I did wrong?" He asked doubtfully. He clearly remembered when him and Bucky did this before, a couple of times with other people too. It had always been like this... Had that really changed too?

Tony internally kicked himself seeing Steve's worried expression. "No, no, it's ok I guess. You know, being from the nineteen forties probably influenced this didn't it?"

Steve nodded enthusiastically, looking up when the sun came out from behind the clouds. He sighed contently and laid down on the blanket, stretching out lazily in the sun as he enjoyed the warmth on his face and arms. Soon enough, his eyes were was a good tactic over all, instead of trying to wince just to see the sky.

Tony folded his arms and stared out into the distance, the breeze being his only friend in this heat. "Steve, I'm sitting in a grass field in the hot sun. Why am I doing this?"

Steve replied without even opening his eyes. "Because you said you would."

"Well yeah, but that's not really fair." He argued.

"Well I thought you knew; what am I suppose to say now that I know you didn't?"

Tony couldn't say anything to _that._ Which also totally wasn't fair. He was beginning to regret leaving his phone in the car.

To his credit, he did last a long time before he talked again. "We've been here for so long Steve, I'm burning up in these blistering conditions." He whined, trying to catch his attention.

"It's been five minutes Tone, I think you can handle it." He replied with a hint of bemusement, still not opening his eyes. Tony made a face at him.

"I saw that."

"No you didn't," Tony countered reflexively, only then realizing that he had confirmed what Steve said. "Cheater." He added just loud enough for him to hear.

Steve turned his head to look up at Tony, giving him that look. "Can't you just be quiet for an hour or two?"

"But it _burns._"

"You're wearing sunglasses."

"It still _burns._"

Steve groaned and rolled over, getting on his knees. Before Tony could even complain about the fact that yes, the sun would probably kill him; _Skin cancer was definitely possible, Steve_, he was pinned to the blanket by two hundred pounds of pure American muscle.

"I will not hesitate to wrap you up in this blanket and leave you in the "burning" sun if you don't stop complaining." He warned.

Tony wriggled underneath him. "Cruel." He pouted, somehow managing to slip from his grasp. He probably let him, but it wasn't easy.

As if nothing ever happened, Steve ignored Tony's daggers of death that he called eyes and straightened. "Now how about lunch?"

Tony shrugged, trying to keep his shirt from clinging to his chest at the same time. "What did you bring?"

"Oh, some sandwiches, some chips. Some fruit too." He counted off, unpacking an entire meal in front of them. In the end, it consisted of ham sandwiches, potato chips, strawberries (so ironic), pretzels, and water. He was also nice enough to think of bringing a normal sized package of Oreos, just as something sweet for a snack. That was, if they didn't melt by the time they finished everything else.

Tony had to admit that it was very nicely done and it was even spread out in an orderly fashion. As they ate, they exchanged glances every now and then, but mostly looked around, the sun deciding to hide behind the clouds again. The breeze also dimmed down, so that the rushing sounds of leaves around them settled down to an almost quiet level. It was a very peaceful setting, and even after they finished their lunch, they didn't make a sound. Out of appreciation for the tranquility of it all, or simply because they were still in awe of it would never be determined.

Steve lay down again, only this time, Tony joined him, both of them able to open their eyes as the light was bearable enough to do so.

"That one looks sort of like a duck." Steve pointed to one of the numerous clouds suddenly. Tony followed his gaze and squinted at it, trying to make it out, but he just couldn't.

"Yeah, sure." Tony agreed, not wanting to spoil Steve's fun. Steve dropped his arm again.

"Do you see anything?" He asked.

Tony took off his glasses and tried looking around, but all he saw were white lumps. The most interesting thing he could come up with would have to do. "I see... A marshmallow."

Steve snorted. "Very creative."

"Hey, it's not that easy. Technically it's just a bunch of white, lumpy substance that takes up space in our atmosphere." Tony retaliated, dumbing up his sentence as much as he could in his head while still maintaining an annoyed tone.

"Alright, alright. _Don't have to bite my head off_." Steve surrendered, turning his head to look out of the corner of his eyes at him.

"You've never done this before either I'm guessing?" He asked softly.

"Why would I stare at the sky for fun?" Tony answered with another question, so done with this whole "giving meaning to clouds" thing.

Steve didn't say anything, already figuring that Tony never lead a normal enough life to do childish things like this when he was younger. It was still a nice pass time, and he thought that Tony might enjoy it.

Apparently not.

After a few minutes of staring up at the sky some more, Tony spoke again. "I mean, no, I never really saw the point in doing it. You could always see people pointing at them in the park, but I didn't think that... _This _was what they did."

Steve noticed the difference in these words and turned to look at Tony fully, seeing his face make that same look whenever he was trying to analyze something. He wasn't getting very far from the looks of it, looking almost hopeless yet frustrated at the same time. Something about this was sad to Steve; he just didn't know what.

Tony returned his careful gaze. "What?"

"You know what I see?" Steve questioned, moving closer to straddle his hips and look him directly in the face, almost nose to nose. He had a much better view of Tony's face from here. Chocolate brown eyes, slightly ruffled hair, and those same lines that creased his forehead when he was thinking very hard about something.

"Let me guess, more clouds?"

"Nope," Steve answered. "I see an extremely handsome genius who can do anything he wants when he puts his mind to it. I see you." Tony drew back a fraction, somewhat taken by surprise by this sudden turn of events.

"Oh, well uh, That's... definitely not a cloud." He spluttered.

Steve laughed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, he smiled. "You are so much better than a cloud."

Tony shook his head in wonder at his boyfriend/fiancée/ whatever the hell they were because boyfriend sounded so teenager-ish. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Steve hummed,sliding off him and back to his previous position, his arm then acting as Tony's pillow as he dragged him just *that* much closer on the way down.

The sun chose that moment to peek out, splaying all over the two men. Steve noticed the beams of light flickering over Tony's skin, making him appear nearly transparent.

"The lion and the lamb." He mumbled, the thought literally just occurring. He had to say it, quietly at least, but Tony heard him and jolted straight up.

"Who in the _hell _old you about Twilight?!" He demanded, eyes narrowing.

Steve blinked his eyes up at him innocently, as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "Natasha suggested we watch it sometime, and we did. Is that a problem?"

Tony gritted his teeth, but lied back down. "Never use Twilight references between us ever again." He ordered, Steve glad that he couldn't see the grin forming on his face at his reaction. Natasha was so right about this.

"Alright, Tony. I won't. But no more titanic references."

Tony huffed, but didn't cross his arms seeing as he couldn't at the moment. "That's not the same. You _know _that those quotes are actually pretty accurate."

"Oh, you mean, 'Jack, I'll never let you go, Jack,' is an accurate quote?"

There wasn't even a slight moment of hesitation. "It's. _Different._ At least mine actually makes sense!"

Steve laughed quietly again. "Whatever you say. I'll just use mine whenever you use yours. Deal?"

Tony hesitated, as if thinking it over. "Fine." He decided, rolling his eyes. Steve smiled, satisfied with his little triumph. That was until Tony chose to have the last say in the conversation.

"Besides, I think we all know who's the lamb."

* * *

><p>Ok, so Tony could deal with walks in the rain. He could even deal with picnics in the middle of nowhere with an intensely burning sun in the sky. But seriously? In all of his years, there was nothing-not one single thing more time wasting and useless than <em>camping<em>. Now maybe Tony could deal with camping for just one night, just to humor Steve. But what Steve never told him was that the _whole team _would be coming. All of them. Which of course, ruined any chance of anything even remotely close to PG13 material.

Not only that, but his "team" were all way more used to camping then he was. You know, Tony Stark, the guy who builds weapons and technology basically every day of his life? The guy who's never gone a day without being completely surrounded by mechanics and electricity of some sort? Take him away from his natural habitat, and things don't go as well as planned.

"_Please_ tell me we're not sharing a tent with them." Tony pleaded with Steve as they made their way to the campsite. (On foot of course. Lovely.) To which Steve chuckled softly.

"No, we get our own tent tonight. Natasha and Clint are sharing one, and Bruce brought his own." The blonde listed off the members of their team as Tony's attention wandered. A sudden voice from behind the pair snapped him out of it.

"So, you guys ready for a whole night in the woods?" Clint asked eagerly, a small backpack filled with supplies hanging off his shoulders. Tony grimaced while Steve nodded, sharing Clint's enthusiasm.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure you and Natasha are gonna survive the hike?"

Tony's eyes snapped open. "Hike? What _hike_?"

"Oh-ho, is that a challenge I hear, Captain?" Hawk eye continued, his eyes glittering evilly.

"Definitely. Lets see who makes it to the top of the hill first, huh?" Steve shot back good naturedly, completely ignoring Tony's ever increasing panic beside him.

Clint scoffed before running back to join Natasha, shouting "You're on!" Bruce walked a few paces behind the highly trained assassins, taking notes of everything around him in his journal, occasionally stopping to fix his glasses before regaining the few steps he fell behind.

Tony promptly punched Steve in the shoulder, gaining his attention at last. "What are you talking about, 'a hike'?!" Steve rolled his eyes and sighed like a parent dealing with a stubborn child.

"Tone, look around. We're surrounded by woods and trails literally _everywhere_. It won't be dark for at least another couple of hours. What do you _think _we're going to do?"

"I can think of a lot of other ways to pass the time..." Tony started with a smirk, eyeing the taller man beside him with a very naughty look. Steve smiled brightly down at him.

"Great! Feel free to share it with the rest of the group. Wouldn't want to leave them out."

Tony nearly doubled over, cringing as he was assaulted by so many different thoughts he did _not _need to think about. "That's great, Steve. Now I'm scarred for life," He grumbled before catching up to the soldier. Steve just shrugged. "You know, I would be calling a therapist right about now." Tony thought out loud.

"But...?" Steve egged him on.

"_But _you took my phone," He sighed, crossing his arms. Steve huffed at that but kept walking. "And I hate them with a passion." The genius added after a few seconds, successfully ruining any chances of silence for more than a minute.

As they reached the clearing, the team of superheroes spread out, keeping their tents in a spacious circle. Steve dropped all the supplied he had been carrying where his and Tony's tent were going to be, setting to work on organizing their things and putting up the tent. Natasha and Clint worked together on theirs as Bruce sat down on a nearby log, finishing up a few scribbles before following after the rest of them. (Ironically his tent was an olive green color.)

Steve smiled over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he read over the instruction manual. "Why don't you and Bruce make the campfire circle in the middle over there?" He suggested, nodding to Dr. Banner, who hasn't said much to anyone just yet, not used to gatherings such as these. "It's not hard. Just a hole in the ground with some wood in it. Nothing special."

Tony sighed but complied, rushing up to his science bro to spark up an interesting conversation on the research Bruce had collected before heading off into the woods to gather... Well... Wood. By the time everyone had everything set up, it looked just like Steve had imagined it in his head; Right out of a child's story book.

Clint grinned before nodding to Natasha and running past Steve, the other spy running right along with him. "Lets get this show on the road!" He called, laughing as they ran up the trail. Steve shook his head in amusement, turning around to face his traveling companions.

"All right then. I guess we'll just have to take the other path if we want to beat them." He shrugged again, urging the other two scientists to follow him on their epic quest. Bruce and Tony shared a hopeless look behind the Captain's back, knowing very well that they couldn't possibly beat the pair of agents. But who were they to criticize Steve's fun anyway? So they followed, keeping a steady pace considering Steve could accidentally leave them behind at any time, his agility allowing him this mistake and many others, including nearly uprooting a tree if he ran into it hard enough.

The supposed hike wasn't especially long, compared to what it could have been. It was only about three miles until the hill they climbed stopped, and even then, Tony was able to converse with Bruce over his notes and other sciency things. Maybe having a few tag alongs wouldn't be as boring as he thought it might.

When they made it to the top, Steve smiled warmly, leaning against one of the taller trees to check out the view. "Guys, this is just amazing." He breathed as they looked up from Bruce's journal, staring down at the wide expanse of the forest beyond them. It _was _amazing. Breath taking to say at the least. Like being on top of the world without anyone else around to ruin it. Tony took a moment to let it sink in, his eyes catching on more than a few streams; one of which led directly through their campgrounds.

Bruce stopped a few steps behind them, being a scientist who was used to these kind of views, and instead surveyed the land around themselves. "So... I guess we won?" He assumed, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

Just as Tony was going to reply with some wry comment on how they were just to good to beat, a large _Thud_ accompanied by a whining "Ouch!" sounded right behind Steve. Said soldier turned to meet a fallen Hawk eye who winced up at him as he took his hand.

"About time you guys showed up." He muttered, rubbing his back.

"Is anything broken?" Steve asked primarily, holding back a small laugh. Clint just shook his head.

"Just my dignity. Which I think I left somewhere up in that tree." He nodded upwards, just as Natasha dropped down from one of the lower branches, swooping in much more gracefully than should be humanly possible. Everyone but Clint admired her landing skill as she tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"So boys, how was the trip?"

**~Later~**

The sun was setting as the group finally stumbled back into their clearing, all of them a little tired and more than ready for just a good old fashioned campfire and some sleep. Each of them claimed their spots around the fire Clint made, bringing out their smore making materials to pass around and enjoy.

As the sky darkened and the night began to cool down, Tony and Steve huddled together on their log, roasting marshmallows on sticks and popping them into their mouth. They watched on and laughed as Clint told horror stories, making funny gestures and movements as he walked around the middle of the group, the flickering flames of the fire sending shadows dancing across his face with each movement. Leave it to Clint to be the life of the party.

Eventually Bruce stood and stretched, clasping his hands together and departing to his tent with a "goodnight". By then the fire was nothing but embers and ash, leaving the darkness to consume the space around the remaining members of the team.

Natasha whispered something in Clint's ear and his eyes lit up mischievously, grabbing her hand and muttering his "g'night"s to Tony and Steve. Before they ducked into their shared tent though, Clint made sure that Tony caught the wink he sent his way. Tony gave him a two fingered salute in response, laughing softly when Clint was tugged out of sight. Steve shifted next to him with a yawn, his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulder falling to his side.

"Maybe we should get some rest, too." He mumbled, smiling when Tony agreed and took his hand, stomping out the embers before leading the way to their own blue tent. It blended in with the night so well that he had to fumble around for the zipper, opening it after a few minutes of struggling.

Both of the men took off their shoes before entering, taking their positions in the giant pile of blankets and pillows that made a bed. After a long time of lying motionless and trying to sleep, Tony gave up and rolled on his side to face his lover.

"Steve, are you awake?" He prodded gently, getting a surprisingly wide awake "yes" as an answer. The soldier cracked open one eye and then the other to meet the billionaire's in the dark.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"Neither can I," Steve admitted, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's a little stuffy in here. How about some fresh air?" He suggested, already unzipping the tent.

Both men braced themselves against the sudden chill of the night air, Steve leading an almost blind Tony away from the circle and into the large patches of grass. They both settled down into it, breathing deeply as they heard the soft trickle of a nearby stream and the crickets in the distance.

"Better?"

"Much."

The unconditional silence continued after that as they sat hunched over in the grass, arms hugging their knees as they leant into each other. Tony stared up at the stars littering the sky, Steve following his glance to watch them with him.

"Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

It was so sudden, yet nothing else seemed more appropriate than those three words in that one moment. Steve didn't miss a beat, feeling something constrict in his chest at the sentimental words.

"I love you too, Tony."

It was then that Tony realized something he hadn't before. It didn't matter where they went, indoors or out, over vast seas or scorching deserts, deserted streets or abandoned forest, anywhere in the entire world. It didn't matter as long as Tony had his Steve right there next to him.

They had the rain, the sun, and the stars.

They had each other.

And it was perfect.


End file.
